Delusory
by AberrantNinja
Summary: causing one to believe what is not true or fail to believe what is true. He read the word and it's definition over and over again. Had he really made himself believe in something like that? This is a branch-off to SFM not a sequel per se...TurtlesxOC's main pairing Donnie/OC Rated T
1. How It All Began

**It's finally here! The branch-off of **Stop Following me.

**I couldn't wait any longer I had to at least post the first chapter! Still not done with my other story but it's getting there.**

**For those of you that haven't read **Stop Following Me **this chapter is from that story that basically inspired me to make **Delusory

**Also if you don't want to read the other one I'm posting this so you can get an idea on what's going on.**

**Just a heads up the main pairing for this story will be Donatello/OC. So sorry for all you Donnie/April lovers out there ****(Not really), mainly because I'm not a big fan of the pairing but whatever.**

****Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OC's and _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).****

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Pretty!" the two year old giggled while clapping his hands.<p>

"Ma? Is that normal?" Ryder said pausing from eating his sandwich.

Kayla turned around from washing dishes to see what her two sons were talking about and saw a massive swirling hole of blue energy. Before she could shout for someone five bodies came crashing through and landed in a pile in the lairs kitchen floor.

"Mikey! Guys!" Kayla called out. "We have a little situation here!" she stared at what appeared to be four younger versions of the guys and a teenaged April.

"How'd you know my name? Are you my guardian angel?" the younger Mikey asked as he happily bounced his way over to her.

"And why are you in our lair?" younger Leo asked.

"Your lair? News flash pipsqueaks this is our lair" Raphael glared and the rest of the gang came to the kitchen.

"Looks like we've entered a different reality from our own" younger Donnie said eyeing a remote in his hands that seemed to be the cause of all this.

Cat ran and pulled younger Donnie into a hug causing the smaller turtle to blush "Oh Don! It's a younger you! Can we keep him?" she said giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No Catharine" he sighed and turned to his younger self "May I have a look at that?" Donatello said pointing at the device.

"Don't do it Donnie, it could be a trick" younger April stated.

"April now you're just sounding like Mikey! Why would they wanna destroy themselves?" younger Raph rolled his eyes causing April to blush.

"How old are you guys?" Kayla asked.

"Fifteen and half baby, why don't you and I go out for pizza sometime" younger Mikey wiggled his brow suggestively causing her to laugh. "You know I'm older than you by nine years right?"

"Age ain't nothing but a number babe" younger Mikey grinned.

Michelangelo pulled his younger self away and glared "Back off she's mine" he said shoving Kayla behind him.

"Mikey you aren't seriously getting jealous with your younger self are you?" Kayla bit her lip to keep from laughing.

Younger Mikey's jaw opened "You mean she's your girlfriend? Sweet! Take that guys I get a girlfriend before you guys!" younger Mikey stuck his tongue out at his brothers.

"She's not my girlfriend" Michelangelo stated watching his younger self deflate at the news.

Younger Raph laughed "Ha! I knew it―"

"She's my wife" Michelangelo smirked while cutting younger Raph off and took pleasure in watching the four younger brothers jaws drop in shock at the news. Even younger April's eyes widen.

"Ma! Mattie's making a mess!" Ryder shouted trying to shield himself as his younger brother flung apple sauce at him.

"Who are they?" younger Raph pointed.

"My sons" Michelangelo stated proudly.

"What!" younger Leo, Raph, April and Donnie shouted.

"Awesome!" younger Mikey yelled.

April was the first to snap out of it and smile.

"Can I hold him?" she motioned towards the two year old.

"Sure, just watch out, he like to pull hair" Kayla smiled. Younger Donnie pulled out of Cat's grasped and went towards younger April.

"Wow April you're really great with kids" Younger Donnie complemented with a blush. Cat stared between the two teens before her face became angry.

"Oh hell no!" she shouted "You're trying to steal my man!" Cat was about to lunge at younger April but Donatello grabbed her by her waist and pulled her back.

"Your man?" April raised an eyebrow.

"Y-your m-man?" Younger Donnie stuttered out blushing harder.

"Sorry about that" Donatello smiled weakly "You see Catharine and I are mates" he explained. At that news younger Donnie fainted.

"Who else is together!" younger Raph snapped.

"All of us, except April and Casey they're married like Mikey and Kayla" Leonardo shrugged.

"Wait I get married to Jones?!" younger April shrieked.

"Wait we all have―?" younger Leo asked shyly and younger Raph crossed his arms and pretended not to listen.

"We do" Leonardo smiled.

"So where are they?" Younger Raph questioned 'uninterested'.

"They're doing some shopping on topside" Raphael answered boredly.

"Guys I just had the weirdest dream" Younger Donnie said sitting up from the floor he paused when he saw the familiar faces again "It wasn't a dream was it"

"I'm afraid not" Donatello smiled.

Cat kneeled down to his level and pulled his strap "You listen to me! When you get back to your world you look for me…er…younger me, Catharine Carter do I make myself clear?" Younger Donnie looked between the woman in front of him and his older self.

"I'd do what she says" Donatello chuckled telling his younger self "You won't regret it" he promised with a smile.

"Wait did you said Catharine Carter?" April asked.

"Yea what of it" Catharine glared at the young April.

"I know you! You hang out with those two trouble makers Nia and Kayla at school" Younger April stated.

"Kayla's a trouble maker?" Cat laughed and Kayla grinned sheepily.

"Yea they're on two week suspension for breaking into Mrs. Henderson's class and burning her desk"

"Wait a second I remember that!" Kayla stated then made a face "I was never caught though and I didn't have help" she said a little offended that she was caught in that world. "And I didn't know Cat or Nia back then either" she shook her head.

"You're Kayla Hale!" younger April shouted shocked "Then that means…"

Donatello rubbed his chin in thought "It would seem in your dimension there is a different timeline than our own, one where all you girls know each other somewhat and Kayla knows her father if her last name is anything to go by"

"What's all the commotion?" Said a heavily pregnant Nia as she walked into the lair with one grocery bag and Skyler carrying two bags in her hands.

"That's Nia Tate and Skyler Hernandez….?" Younger April trailed off seeing the two women walk in.

Nia's raised an eyebrow "Leo what's going on?" she asked while staring at the younger version of her mate and his brothers and what appeared to be April.

"We're not exactly too sure either" Leo answered his mate taking the bag out of her hand and set it on the counter.

"We should go back guys this―" younger Donnie started.

"Could cause a dimensional abnormally" Donatello finished off for him.

Raph smirked and threw an arm over Skyler's shoulders when she went to stand by him. "Looks like you're still a nerd Donnie, no matter what dimension"

"Shut up Raph" Donatello said as pink dusted his cheeks.

Skyler lightly smacked him on his plastron but couldn't help but smile "Raphael b-be nice"

"I'm just teasing Sky" Raph smirked and kissed the top of her head.

Younger Raph stared at the small brunette with grey eyes shyly wave at him with a smile. He blushed slightly and turned away his eyes going towards his older counterpart. "She tends to make us do that a lot when we first meet her" Raphael referred to the blushing with a smirk as he told his younger self.

The sound of shattering glass followed by Nia's pained moan caught everyone's attention.

"Nia!" Leo shouted going to her bent over form.

"Leo, it's time" she panted grabbing her stomach. His eyes widen and he carefully lifted her in his arms bridal style.

"Donnie! Skyler!" he yelled, setting their brainy brother and Shy healer running toward the lab to quickly setting up a spot for Nia to give birth. He rush off after them being careful with Nia.

"What's going on?" Younger Mikey asked.

"She's gone into labor obviously" younger Donnie stated.

"Alright guys it's time to go" younger Leo stated.

"Aww can't we stay a little more Leo? I think they like me" younger Mikey pouted as Ryder climbed his shell and he held Mattie in his arms.

"Yea Leo, don't you want to see you future kid?" younger Raph said. Leo seemed to think it over and then shook his head.

"No…you heard what Donnie said it could cause a dimensional abnormality, besides we need to get back to finishing collecting the rest of the mutagen and stop the Kraang's plans" Leo stated.

"Fine, bye kiddies!" younger Mikey pouted setting the kids down and turned towards Kayla grabbing her hand and placing a kiss on the back of her hand "Call me" he grinned causing Kayla to laugh.

"Knock it off" Michelangelo said lightly hitting his younger self on the back of the head and pulled Kayla into his arms.

"Dudes! Would this be considered self-abuse?" younger Mikey questioned. Everyone sighed and shook their heads at him.

"I think it time for you to go" Donatello said handing the device back to his younger self to figure out how to open up another portal back to their own world.

"Right" younger Donnie nodded pressing a few buttons and the same swirling mass of blue energy appeared again.

"Wait! I have so much to ask!" younger Mikey said being pulled away by younger Raph through the portal.

"I guess we'll be you in a few years?" younger Leo offered with a sheep smile.

"Remember what I told you!" Cat told younger Donnie who gulped and nodded with a blush. He left followed by younger Leo. April was the last to leave giving one look back at them as if in doubt of what may or may not happen in the future.

"You guys will be fine" Kayla smiled at her. April smiled and headed into the portal which immediately vanished once her body passed through.

"You think they have it handled?" Mikey asked out loud.

"Sure" Raph shrugged "Look how we turned out" he added with a smirk making everyone smile or grin. They had all done ok in getting where they are now and they wouldn't change a thing.

They flinched when they heard Nia scream and Leo yelp.

Mikey chuckled "I think Leo's hand just got crushed by Nia's"

"And how would you know that?" Kayla asked.

"Because if I remember correctly you did the same to me" Mikey laughed while nuzzling Kayla making Kayla blush.

* * *

><p><strong>What you guys think of this chapter? Please review!<strong>


	2. Back

**It's finally here! The branch-off of **Stop Following me!

****Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OC's and _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).****

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Whoa! Can you believe this we actually get girlfriends!" Mikey shouted excitedly.<p>

"We don't know if that we'll actually happen genius! It was a different reality than are own!" Raph snapped back.

"But we just saw it!" he exclaimed while pointing at the closing portal.

"Raph's right Mikey, it's a different timeline than our own, it may not even happen" Donnie spoke up.

"Even April said she knew them in school! Maybe she can introduce us! Right April?" Mikey said turning towards their red haired friend with a large grin.

"Mikey I don't think that's a good idea" April stated.

"B-but..." Mikey began to protest.

"No, April's right, with the Kraang and the Foot Clan being on the loose, I don't think we should bring anymore innocent people into our fight" Leo stated.

"Spoken like a true leader my son"

"Master Splinter!" all five teens turn to look at the martial arts master as he stroked his beard.

"How much of that did you hear?" Donnie chuckled nervously.

"Enough, now tell me my sons, what have you encountered today?" Master Splinter asked slightly amused when all four of his sons began to blush slightly and even Miss April blushed at his words.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


	3. Patrol

****Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OC's and _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).****

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hurry up Mikey! We don't have all night" Raph shouted at their younger brother who was usually the one full of endless energy and always in the front, to the point they would always have to tell him to slow down before they got spotted.<p>

"Coming!" he absently replied back while picking up his speed and carefully looking around the area more so than his brothers. Donatello was quick to notice his odd behavior and slowed his pace to match his orange clad brother.

"Stop it Mikey" Donnie narrowed his eyes at him and kept his voice low so Leo and Raph wouldn't hear them.

"Stop what? I'm not doing anything" Mikey lied quickly.

"Stop looking for them" Donnie stated "You heard what Leo said, we shouldn't bring innocent people into our fight"

Mikey eyes widen at being caught then he scoffed "Geez Don, I thought you'd be happy about this! There are girls out there that actually like us…uh…will like us!" Mikey quickly corrected himself "Don't you want to know what it's like to like someone and them like you back?" he said softly.

"What do you mean?" Donnie said slowing down his pace even more.

"Let's be real Donnie, do you really think April is going to like you as more than a friend?"

"It could happen! She's kissed me before!" he defended pathetically.

Mikey rolled his eyes "Yea on the cheek! Big deal, she's done the same to me too! April just thinks of us as brothers, nothing more nothing less" Mikey stated picking up his speed to catch up with Raph and Leo, leaving Donnie to his thoughts of their red hair friend that had captured his attention ever since he had first laid eyes on her.

Donatello frowned thinking over Michelangelo's words. As much as he wanted to disagree with him, he couldn't help but feel like everything his brother had just said was true.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	4. Grounded

pbj, UmiNight Angel Neo, IveDnana, DREAMLESSLY17, Turtlefanforlife1982, Kennna, kamiccolo's rose, Hiniko, Kiba987, Andreabunton, A-Girl-of-Dark-Angels, Shar82204, the-rainbow-is-here, imaginationcreationer, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, Atari86, liv Cahill, HyperBeamGO **and** sydneybrown735

**Thank you so much for reviewing and following this story! You guys are awesome! **

**I didn't think I would get this much response from you guys! O_o ****It makes me so happy!**

**ON ANOTHER NOTE WHO ELSE BOUGHT THEIR EDC TICKET? I KNOW I DID! I'M SO EXCITED! I CAN'T WAIT!**

****Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OC's and _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).****

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Two girls sat at the edge of the bed nervously fidgeting as they watch the man pace in front of them while rubbing his temples. His hair was short and dark and his eyes were bright piercing green. He didn't look older than 40. There on the bed sitting was almost a carbon copy of himself however she had longer hair than him and her left eye was the same shade of green as his while the other was grey, a trait she had gotten from her grandfather. Next to her sat a girl the same age as the other one, only with red hair and hazel eyes. They both looked guilty but they had no regrets, making him stare at them in slight wonder.<p>

"You girls want to explain to me why you burned your teacher desk?"

"Elder Sylph we can explain!" The red haired girl stood up immediately.

"I'm listening" he said crossing his arms over his chest.

"That teacher was evil!" His daughter blurted out.

His eyes narrowed at his daughter "We've been through this Kayla, just because a teacher gives you extra homework doesn't make her evil"

"That was one time dad! Drop it already!" Kayla said annoyed at him for recalling when she whipped creamed her English teacher's car.

"It doesn't matter, you should have learned by now" he lectured angrily.

"You're not listening!" Kayla glared back "She evil! And not in the 'I'm giving you extra homework kind of way!' She works for this dude that sends his lackeys off to raid ships and warehouses for supplies because he's too lazy to do it himself!"

"Dude? What dude?" Her father questioned all while the word sounding foreign as he said it.

Kayla shrugged "I don't know, this guy, wears metal armor and has like a bunch of people working for him dressed in black"

"She's telling the truth Elder, we saw them at the harbor last night"

"What were you two doing by the harbor at night? I thought you said you were going to the movies" He said voice growing low and both girls stayed silent.

"Nia, Kayla, I'm not going to ask again"

"We did go to the movies but when we were walking back home we were messing around and Mrs. Henderson happened to see us" Nia explained.

"See what?"

"Our...abilities?" Kayla said nervously.

He took a deep breath and closed eyes and exhaled slowly "What have I told about using your abilities outside the house and Divinity?"

"To not use them, but dad! There was no one around we were careful!" Kayla said quickly.

"And yet Mrs. Henderson happen to see you both" he glared.

"Elder she popped out of nowhere! And she was dressed in that black clothes like the others!" Nia added.

"Yeah Joshua! She said we had potential and that her master would teach us and we would climb through the ranks, anyway we told her she was crazy" a voice called out through the doorway. Joshua turn to see his daughter's blonde friend standing confidently while a small brunette hide behind her.

"She d-didn't t-take it t-to well"

"Catharine, Skyler, I'm assuming you were there too"  
>He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed.<p>

"Yeah! Get this Joshua she gave Kayla an F on her test" Cat said bouncing over to the bed and pulling Skyler behind her and sat next to them.

"An F? Now you're failing class too!" He said losing his patience.

"No! Dad she did it on purpose because I said no join her 'master'!" Kayla quickly stood up and went to grab her backpack on the floor, pulling out a stack of stapled papers and handed it to him. He took it and looked over every answer finding that most of them were right but her teacher had marked them wrong anyway.

"Did she do this to you girls too?" He asked looking at them seriously. All three shook their heads.

"Kayla's the only one that has her as a math teacher" Nia stated.

"I will talk with the principle tomorrow" he told them "That doesn't mean you're off the hook for being at the harbor at night"

"Dad! Come on!" Kayla whined but he paid no mind.

"All of you! One week, no tv or staying out late, you are all to come straight home after school"

"Aw what! I have AV Club after school!" Cat shouted.

"And I-I have A-art C-club" Skyler agreed with Cat.

"Then I suggest you should let your clubs know will be busy the next couple of days, now off to bed" he said leaving no room for argument and walked out the room talking Kayla's test with him.

"Well this sucks" Kayla sighed laying back on the bed with her arms behind the back of her head.

"I hope they fire her ass!" Cat said following Kayla's example. Skyler and Nia soon followed and laid on the bed too.

"I'll doubt they'll do anything" Nia stated boredly.

"T-they c-can't do that...c-can they?" Skyler asked worried.

"Bed! Now, girls! You have school tomorrow!" The girls flinched and bolted out of bed and ran to their perspective rooms as they heard Kayla's father shouted from down stairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	5. School

sydneybrown735, liv cahill, IveDnana, the-rainbow-is-here, Turtlefanforlife1982, MewMewAnimeFreak, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, mela989898, SakuraPheonix13 **and** A-Girl-of-Dark-Angels

**Thank you so much for reviewing and following this story! You guys are awesome! **

**I'm so sorry for taking so long to update! But I've been busy studying for finals and _taking_ those finals. Plus working full time! I couldn't find the time to write until now! But hopefully now since I'm done or until the new semester starts. I'll be able to update more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OC's and _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>The next the girls say at the table eating the breakfast Joshua had made them. All were dressed and ready for the school day except for one who was still wearing her sleep wear.<p>

"Why aren't you dressed yet Kayla?" He questioned his daughter as she continue to eat her meal nonchalantly.

"What's the point? We're suspended remember? Why are we even up this early!" She asked turning to Nia who just shrugged.

"Because you and I are going to your school and have a talk with the principle about you're teacher" Joshua said firmly "Now go change"

"Do I have to? I don't mind going to school in my pj's" Kayla pouted.

"She's not, she usually goes in pjs at least once a week" Cat snorted to Joshua as he rolled his eyes.

"Just go change" he sighed. Kayla shrugged and did as told coming back down five minutes later dressed in a loose grey hoodie and fitted jeans that were ripped on the right knee. The girls piled into a white truck and chatted amongst themselves as Kayla's father drove them to school.

When they arrived at the school they parted ways. Catharine and Skyler had gone off to their perspective classes and Kayla and Nia trailed behind Joshua as he made his way towards the principle's office.

"Stay here" he told them and pointed to a wooden bench that was against the wall. They rolled their eyes but sat down anyway as he went inside the administration office. The hallways were empty now and it was just the two of them.

"This is stupid! We could be sleeping right know!" Kayla sighed.

"We wouldn't be here if you just listen to me and used less pressurized air!" Nia snapped at her.

"I said I was sorry!" Kayla shouted back then froze to see Nia staring past her "What is it?" She asked turning to follow her gaze and found a red hair and blue eyed girl staring at them with wide eyes. Wait wasn't she in her English class? What was her name…aw who cares!

"What are you staring at!" Kayla barked at her.

"Keep walking sticker butt!" Nia smirked.

"Sticker butt that's a good one!" Kayla snort in laughter. They could see the blue eyed red head face turn bright red in embarrassment and anger.

"It's a patch!" She yelled at them.

"Who cares it's still on your butt!" Kayla replied back with another laugh, making the red hair storm off.

"Nice" Nia commented with a chuckle.

"Girls" they froze when the looked up and spotted Mrs. Henderson glaring down at them. They where about to reply with something snarky but it was in that moment that Joshua and the principle came back out to get them.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	6. Invasion

liv cahill, the-rainbow-is-here, The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and** Luna

**Thank you so much for reviewing and following this story! You guys are awesome!**

**So I've decided to base this off the 2k12 series! Just a little bit before they go to April's home upstate just an FYI.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OC's and _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy**

* * *

><p>It had taken almost the entire school day for them to resolve what happened. There had been yelling and name calling (mostly Nia and Kayla). But the principle somewhat lifted their punishment.<p>

"I don't know if I should be happy my grade is up again or be upset that we have to serve in school suspension" Kayla blanched.

"At least we get to have lunch with Catharine and Skyler" Nia shrugged.

"Yea I guess you're right" Kayla nodded.

"I have to go to work now, can I trust you girls to go straight home" Joshua stated.

"You got it dad" Kayla grinned at him.

His eyebrow twitched at his daughter's antics "Kayla I'm being serious! No more causing trouble"

"Fine" she sighed in defeat.

"Good" he said ruffling both there hairs and leaned down towards Nia ear "Keep an eye on her" he told her and received a lazy nod from Nia. He stood up straight and smiled at them and got into his truck driving away as they waved goodbye to him.

"We're not going home, are we?" Nia asked with a smirk.

"Nah, school is almost over, let's just wait for Cat and Sky and we can get ice cream afterwards" she smiled sitting on the school steps. They only had to wait about half an hour before the school bell finally rang and teens quickly made their way out of the school.

"Hey, look its freak eyes and scars" a group of guys laughed at them.

"Come say that closer to my face! Fatso!" Kayla shouted standing up with Nia holding her back.

"What'd you call me!"

"You heard me! Or do you want me to say it again!" She glared at them.

"Hey, what's going on here!" Cat shouted with her hands on her hip from the top of the stairs as Skyler stood behind her.

"Oh hey Cat! Hey Sky!" Kayla grinned waving at them casually.

"Stop picking on my friends!" Cat snarled.

"Look the freak pack is all here!" One of the guys laughed.

"Hey asswipes! Why don't you leave before I do something that will make you regret ever messing with us!"

"Yeah? Like what?" One of the boys challenged.

"Oh I don't know maybe hack into your school profile and upload a couple pictures" Cat grinned.

"What kind of pictures?" One of the boys swallowed nervously.

"Do you really want to know?" She raised an eyebrow.

"She's bluffing" the leader of their group rolled his eyes.

"I'll give you four hints boys and you decide whether I'm lying or not" she grinned at them "Naked, kissing, make-up and underwear" she said listed off while pointing at the five boys. The boys flinched.

"Whatever! You guys aren't even worth the trouble!" The leader shouted and walked away his crew following behind him.

"Alright Cat! I'm buying you ice cream!" Kayla grinned high giving her friend.

"It's the middle of winter" Nia commented.

"Everyday is a good day for ice cream!" Cat shot back.

"W-what are y-you guys s-still doing h-here anyway?" Skyler asked as they began to walk home.

"Not like we have anything better to do" Nia shrugged.

"How'd it go with the principle?" Cat asked.

"We have to do in school suspension instead" Kayla grimace.

"At l-least you'll g-get to e-eat lunch w-with us" Skyler tried to cheer her friend up a bit.

"You guys, will never believe what happened to me today in science" Cat said catching all their attention "I got April O' Neal as my lab partner" she continued.

"Sticker butt?" Kayla questioned making Nia snort at the nickname they had given her.

"I-I thought t-that w-was a p-patch?" Skyler muffled a giggled.

"It is—" Kayla began before Cat cut her off.

"You guys are getting off subject!" She whined and stomped her foot in annoyance.

"Sorry, sorry continue" Kayla said sheepily.

"I got a link with her"

"What!" They all shouted minus Skyler who actually gasped instead.

"I know! It's weird right!" Cat exclaimed crossing her arms and continued walking in thought "I see her all the time and I never gotten a link until now!"

"M-maybe it's b-because of t-the project y-you guys h-have to do t-together" Skyler reasoned.

"Maybe—" she was cut off as someone bumped into her "Hey watch where you're going pal!" She shouted at the man.

"Run!" He yelled at them.

"What?" They turned to see more people running, followed by stomping that shook the streets.

"W-what's going o-on?" Skyler said becoming nervous.

"Are those robots with guns!" Kayla pointed as the figures grew closer. They all ducked behind a nearby car to avoid the shooting.

"Does that answer your question" Nia yelled.

"Yeah it does" Kayla nodded in panic.

"This would be so awesome if it wasn't actually dangerous" Cat admitted peaking over and ducking immediately as a lazer blast missed her head.

"Cat!" they all glared at her.

"Kayla you think you can make a large enough wind block for us to escape?" Nia asked.

"Yeah no problem" she nodded and began to gather the wind around them to form a barrier. Once it was in place they took off running again, trying to find a safe place.

"Ryder! Where are you!" a woman screamed in a panic as more robots showed up. Kayla stopped in her running as she spotted a kid in the middle of the street crying for his mother.

"Guys stay here!" Kayla shouted running to the kid and grabbing him up while dodging lazers that were being aimed at her. She ran towards the screaming woman.

"Is he yours?" she asked quickly bringing up a shield around them.

"Ryder! Thank you so much" The woman cried as she grabbed the toddler out of her arms.

"Get somewhere safe now!" she told them giving them cover as they escaped before making her way back to her friends. "Let's go!" she said bring up the barrier up around them again and they continued to run while Nia shot fireballs at the robots.

"What the hell is that!" Cat pointed at a large robot that appeared to have a giant brain with a face on it came threw a large triangle portal.

"**Yes! Kraang Prime, has returned to earth! People of earth! The Kraang forming of your world is about to begin!**" it stated aiming a gun at a group of people and shot a strange green ooze a them, mutating them into disgusting pink squid-like creatures.

"We need to find somewhere safe to hide and fast! I can't hold the shield much longer!" Kayla told them.

"This way!" Nia shouted running full force into a building door and forcing it open. Once inside they closed the door and piled up whatever furniture they could find. They turned around and spotted an old man shakily carrying a broom over his head and ready to swing.

"Sorry to burst into your home like this but there's a lot of killer alien robots out there!" Cat laughed nervously.

Just then Kayla's phone began to ring.

"Hello?"

"_Kayla!"_ her father's voice yelled in relief through the phone.

"Dad!" she replied back.

"_Where are you girls? Is everyone alright?"_

"Yeah, yeah we're hiding at an old dude's house at the moment. Where are you?" she asked worried.

_"Hiding in an alley for the time being. I needed to make sure you girls were safe. Now listen to me start making your way towards Divinity now! I will meet you girls there as soon as I take down some more of these things" _he said quickly.

"But dad!" she began to protest.

_"Stay safe and stay together! I love you girls!"_ he finished as the line went dead.

"Dad!" Kayla shouted.

"What did he say?" Cat asked quietly.

"We need to make our way to Divinity and to stay safe and together" she answered.

"W-we have t-to go b-back out t-there a-again" Skyler asked clutching at her heart nervously.

"We have no other chose" Nia sighed.

"Kay, do you think you can make a shield again?" Cat asked.

"I can try but I'm almost out of energy"

"Then we'll dodge as much as we can and only use it when we can't avoid a hit" Nia stated.

Kayla shook her head "It won't be enough I need to rest for a bit"

"Alright then, I'll keep a lookout in the mean time" Nia stood by the window half hidden.

"Thank y-you for l-letting us u-use your h-home t-to hide in" Skyler said to the scared old man who still hadn't moved from his spot as he nodded at them.

The sky grew dark quickly and the screams from outside lessened. The girls looked at one another nervously. Until Kayla stood up and gave the ok. They took a steady breathe to calm themselves before the headed back out there, leaving through the window so the old man had some kind of protection. They ran out and began to make their way to Divinity when the whole city's light when out leaving them in total darkness.

"What happened!" Cat yelled.

"Who cares just keep moving!" Nia shouted creating a ball of fire to light their way.

They froze when they a light flash there way followed by honking. Kayla moved quickly and created a wind barrier around them waiting for the hit but it never came. The vehicle stopped inches away from her body.

"What are you doing out here!" a familiar voice shouted from inside the van.

"What does it look like! We're having a freaking picnic!" Cat shouted squinting her eyes from the light and went to the passenger door to see who was it was "April?"

"Sticker butt?" Kayla asked surprised and went to join them to see if it was true.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing! Who said you can come in!" a black haired boy yelled as Nia opened the side door and ushered everyone in.

"Now is not the time! There is an alien robot army back there! Are you seriously just going to leave us?" she snarled at him.

"She has a point, alright quickly get in we have to get out of here" April stated.

The girls quickly piled in and shut the door immediately, as the boy drove off again. Once finally seated they sat awkwardly now realizing that there was more people in the back of the van.

"Hey, what's up I'm Kayla?" Kayla offered lamely.

"What?" They looked at her as if she lost her mind.

"You aren't afraid of us?" the one with the red mask asked.

"Should I be?" she asked tilting her head.

"Well that not usually the normal reaction we get from people" the one in the purple mask said.

"You look normal to me" she said and received an elbow in the ribs by Nia.

"I don't think they're like us" she whispered to her quietly and Kayla's eyes widen.

"You're not from Divinity are you?" Cat asked staring at the purple masked turtle in awe and making him blush slightly. The confused stares they received from the three conscious turtles was enough to answer their question.

"Right well, I'm Catharine Carter, over there is Skyler Hernandez, that's Nia Tate and of course that's Kayla Hale nice to meet you" Cat answered pointing to each friend.

"I'm Raphael, but you can call me Raph" the red masked terrapin stated.

"I'm Michelangelo, but you can call me Mikey" the one in orange grinned scooting closer to Kayla as she stared at him weirdly.

Raph looked over at his brother as he stayed silent and smacked him lightly behind the head.

"I'm Donatello, Donnie for short" he finally said coming out of his trance.

"Donatello" Cat said softly testing it out.

"And him?" Nia said looking down at the unconscious and injured badly turtle that wore blue.

"Leonardo or Leo as we call him" Mikey said softly.

"W-what happened t-to h-him?" Skyler said worried.

"He was hurt bad during the invasion" Raph glared down at his clenched fists.

It was quiet.

"I'm sorry Leo you were right, if we just left the city like you said the Kraang would have never found the lair and started the invasion, none of this would have happened" Donatello said looking down at Leonardo with regret.

"I have a place upstate, my old family home. We use to go there every summer. We can stay there as long as we want, no one's around for miles" April said.

"Upstate huh? Sounds good to Casey Jones" the black haired kid smiled.

"Did you find your dad and little sister?" she asked him.

"No sign of them, they probably got Kraangatized" he said quietly.

"What's gonna happen now Raph?"

"For the first time in my life, I have no idea little brother" Raph said placing his arm around Mikey's shoulder to comfort him.

"I miss Master Splinter" he said sadly leaning against his brother.

"W-what about D-divinity?" Skyler asked softly.

"It's too late now, were too far out from any entrances" Nia sighed.

"…Dad" Kayla whispered bringing her knees up to her chest.

Cat pulled her into a hug "He'll be fine, he's an Elder remember" she told her softly.

"Did he get mutated too?" April asked having not heard what Catharine said.

Kayla shook her head "No, he stayed behind to fight those robots things"

"He did what now?" Donnie said in surprise.

"Look can we just drop it! It's just making me worry more!" Kayla glared.

"Sorry" he apologized quickly and looked down at his lap.

No one else spoke the rest of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>Yup! Ryder makes a small appearance! But that's all were going to see of him...sadly. Anyone else wondering why April has a star patch on her butt? Seriously! Every time I see the series that's all I see! Please review!<strong>


	7. Into The Woods (Part 1)

liv cahill, the-rainbow-is-here, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, XOXOSorry-I-Dont-Do-DrugsXOXO, 5seedapple **and** Scarlet White

**Thank you so much for reviewing and following me! You guys are awesome!**

**I don't know if I said this before but I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OC's and _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with). **

**Enjoy! And MERRY CHRISTMAS! And for those of you that don't celebrate Christmas...HAPPY HOLIDAYS!**

* * *

><p>It had taken the entire night for them to get to April's old home. Donatello and Raphael carefully moved Leonardo into the house with April leading them towards the bathroom. The rest of them followed behind them tired and exhausted. None of them were willing to fall asleep after what they had just been through.<p>

April began to fill the bathtub with water as Donatello instructed as he and Raphael steadily placed Leonardo into the water. April grabbed a nearby sponge and began to wipe off any caked on blood on Leo.

"This will keep him hydrated, help him heal faster" Donnie said standing up and leaving the room. Soon everyone trailed after him. Raphael was the only one to stay in the room along with Skyler who stood by the doorway, biting her lip and looking at him in worry. Finally she left the room to be with her friends.

They had separated into two groups. April, Casey, Donnie and Mikey had stayed inside the house while Kayla, Nia, Cat and Skyler went outside near the barn and away enough from the house, so they couldn't be ease drop on.

"So now what?" Nia said crossing her arms as she leaned against the old barn.

"We wait, its the only thing we can do" Kayla replied "My phone's dead. We can't call my dad to come get us, unless any of you still have some battery left or brought a charger?" she continued watching her three friends shake their heads and she sighed.

It was quiet between them. They were still trying to gather up their thoughts. Nia, Skyler and Catharine occasionally glancing back at the house.

"I know why I got a link with April" Cat stated softly. They looked up at her waiting for her to explain "It's because she knows them and we're all connected, I'm sure you guys already felt the connection" Cat continued.

Nia turned away but nodded, while Skyler nodded with a blush leaving Kayla to scowl.

"I don't want it" Kayla muttered angrily. Their heads snapped towards her with wide eyes at her declaration.

"What do you mean―" Cat began.

"I mean exactly what I just said! I don't want it!" Kayla glared and stormed off into the woods.

"Kayla wait!" Nia shouted being completely ignored.

"Let her go. She can fight it all she wants but it's not gonna make a difference…the connection is already there" Cat stated watching her friend leave then followed an orange and white thread slowly winding together as it lead back to the house and to her angered friend. She glanced at Nia seeing her thread was blue woven with dark red-orange. Skyler's thread was bright red with grey twirling around it shyly. She started down at her chest where the thread came out of, staring at it with a slight frown. It was purple and gold, however the threads laid motionless side by side unlike her friends.

"You alright?" Nia asked noticing Cat staring at the house in silence.

"Cat?" Skyler called out softly placing a hand on her shoulder in worry.

"Yeah!" Cat said putting on a fake grin "We should head back and see if April needs help with anything. It's the least we can do since she's letting us stay with them" she said heading back to the house. As they got closer her heart clenched tighter in her chest.

* * *

><p>"What now? Can we even trust them?" Casey said staring at them through the window and narrowing his eyes as one of them stormed off into the woods.<p>

"They didn't get scared when they saw us" Mikey commented.

"Which makes it even more suspicious. They acted like it's normal for them to see you guys, no offense" April said quickly.

"We know what you mean" Mikey waved her off.

"I say we let them be for now, it's not like they can tell anyone out here" Donnie stated his mind drifting back to the memory of an older Catharine and himself had told him.

_**Cat kneeled down to his level and pulled his strap "You listen to me! When you get back to your world you look for me…er…younger me, Catharine Carter do I make myself clear?" Younger Donnie looked between the woman in front of him and his older self.**_

_**"I'd do what she says" Donatello chuckled telling his younger self "You won't regret it" he promised with a smile.**_

He thought back to when she had first climbed into the van and they had locked eyes. It had hit him harder than when he first laid eyes on April. She was beautiful. Her hair was a soft gold and cut short giving her an almost pixie-like look. But her eyes were what drew him to her. They were a bright amber and he swore they grew brighter every time they met eyes. It had taken him a lot to not stare at her on the ride over to here, but he always managed to slip and stare at her. And when he did she would be staring right back at him with a grin. Her eyes twinkling with mischievousness and amusement causing him to blush and turn away quickly. He was thankful it had been nighttime and the darkness had covered his flush face. When the sun began to rise he forced himself to start a conversation with April and Casey until they finally arrived at the old home.

"They're coming back inside, well most of them. One of them left into the woods" Casey stated. A few seconds later the door opened and they all walked in minus Kayla.

"Hey April anything we can do to help around here?" Cat grinned.

"I think for now you guys should just explore the place while I go to the nearby store and pick up some food for us" April smiled.

"I'll go with you Red" Casey offered with a smirk then turn towards Donnie half surprised when he didn't object.

"I'm going to the barn. I'll see if I can set up a temporary lab. Maybe I can whip up a medicine for Leo" he said quickly and walked towards the door.

"Can I help?" Cat asked making his hand freeze on the doorknob. He swallowed the lump that had quickly had formed in his throat.

"S-sure" he said mentally cursing himself for stuttering and walked out with her behind him.

"So…where's your friend Kayla?" Mikey asked curiously.

"Somewhere" Nia stated walking upstairs with Skyler following her and giving him an apologetic look.

"Oh…" he said slumping his shoulders down and plopping on the couch with a pout. Casey and April shrugged and left him once he turned on the tv.

Nia and Skyler walked back into the bathroom watching Raphael sat by his brother on a stood. Nia walked closer to the tub kneeling down by the side of it. She reached a hand out to softly touch his face, however her hand never made contact. Raph stood up and grabbed her wrist in his and growled at her.

"Don't touch him" he hissed his hand tightening around her wrist. What gave her the right? She didn't know his brother!

"Let go!" She narrowed her eyes at him.

"G-guys please s-stop!" Skyler stood between them and pushed them apart. Raph reluctantly let go of Nia and glared down at Skyler but it was cut short when he stared into those large grey doe-like eyes. He swallowed nervously.

"…" He began and turned away with a slightly blush to his face. He forced it gone before looking back at them "Just don't touch him" he narrowed his eyes mainly at Nia, making her glare at him. He went back to sitting on the stool he sat in before keeping a close eye on them. He watch the small brunette get closer to the tub as she gave glances back at him every time she got closer, almost as if asking for his permission. He said nothing and kept watching her.

"C-can I-I?" She asked softly and motioned if it was ok for her to touch his brother. Her question actually surprised him, but he found himself nodding dumbfound. At least she had asked unlike the red head.

Skyler hands gently glided over Leo head and slowly trailed down his neck and plastron. Raph watched slightly annoyed as her hands carefully checked over his brother stopping over certain injuries and making her furrow her brows.

"Can you heal him?" Nia asked softly. Skyler bite her lip unsure giving Nia a secret glance that they need to talk somewhere else.

That had caught Raphael's attention. He watched them stand up and leave the bathroom. He listen carefully as he heard a door close. He stood up and silently made his way towards where the sound came from. They had gone into one of the rooms, he could hear them talking between themselves.

"H-his i-injuries are s-severe…I-I c-can't...I d-don't know i-if I c-can" Skyler muttered quietly.

"You have to try though" Nia insisted.

"I c-can try…heal w-what I c-can…but h-his o-other injuries"

"Sky please"

"I w-wish I c-could b-but I d-don't know h-how to heal a-at t-that level y-yet…it c-can do more harm t-than good"

heard enough he bursts into the room. Skyler's eyes widen and Nia glared.

"It's rude to ease drop" she stated.

Raps ignored her and walked up to Skyler "You can heal my brother?" Asked grabbing her by the shoulders.

"…I-I…" Skyler blushed at the contact.

"You can right?" He asked softly.

"I'll t-try" Skyler's eyes soften and nodded placing a hand on his. He could feel his cheeks warm up slightly.

**_Skyler lightly smacked him on his plastron but couldn't help but smile "Raphael b-be nice"_**

**_"I'm just teasing Sky" Raph smirked and kissed the top of her head. Younger Raph stared at the small brunette with grey eyes shyly wave at him with a smile. He blushed slightly and turned away his eyes going towards his older counterpart. "She tends to make us do that a lot when we first meet her" Raphael referred to the blushing with a smirk as he told his younger self._**

He shook his head at the memory and let her go "Uh…thank you" he muttered and left to keep watch over Leo.

* * *

><p><strong>What you guys think so far? Please<strong> **review!**


	8. Into The Woods (Part 2)

liv cahill, the-rainbow-is-here, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, Treeni, AbrilU **and** collegecomics18

** Thank you so much for reviewing and following me! You guys are awesome!**

**I don't know if I said this before but I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OC's and _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kayla had spent almost the entire time that they were there avoiding Mikey, hiding out in the trees. Much to the orange clad terrapin's irritation. He would go search for her only to come back to the house empty handed and complain to April that all he wanted was to hang out with her. April would then pat him the top of his head and tell him to give it time. Hence he opted with doing chores around the house to keep him distracted.<p>

Catharine had spent most of her time in the barn with Donatello helping him set up a lab. She had thought it was cute how him and Casey had a rivalry going on the only thing she didn't like about it was that it was regarding April. It also didn't help that Casey took it upon himself to fix up the old car in the barn where Donnie decide to set up his lab. Making April come to the barn to check on them more often. She had noticed the look Donatello would give April and it made her heartache. She now knew why her thread wasn't as active as her friends. It was because Donatello was in love with April and was ignoring the link. There would be a few times when they were alone that she could see the link become more active but they were quickly interrupted by April or Casey. She didn't know what to do anymore.

Little by little each day Skyler would heal Leonardo's bruises and small cuts the best she could. Whatever wounds needed more healing Nia and her would head to the woods to pick up herbs so she could blend and make a healing paste she would apply to the deeper wounds. Raphael watched the small brunette in awe as each day passed. He wasn't sure how she did it but every time she was finished his brother he looked better and better. His skin had begun to regain more color and he was beginning to breathe easier too that they were able to move him from the tub into April's twin bed. He wanted to know how she did it, but her red haired friend wouldn't let him near his brother while she was healing him. He did know that she used herbs but that was about it.

Nia and Skyler headed out to the woods, hoping to not only find their friend (seeing as she hadn't return back to the house) but to also gather herbs. Skyler had brought with her a basket to place them all in. Skyler handed Nia a piece of paper with drawings of the herbs that she need on it.

The farther into the woods they went, they had begun to notice branches that where broken and trees that had deep cuts into the bark. It wasn't until they saw their friend's form lying on the ground. Nia sighed and went up to Kayla's body giving it a nudge with her foot and getting no reaction from her.

"She over used her abilities again" Nia said irritated.

"I-I really w-wish she'd s-stop a-at her l-limit" Skyler sighed.

"Problem with that…" Nia huffed as she heaved Kayla onto her back "…is she doesn't know what her stupid limit is!" she said blowing a piece of hair out of her face.

"Do y-you need h-help?" Skyler asked setting her basket down to help her with their unconscious friend.

Nia shook her head "No, you keep looking. I'll take her back and come right back to help you"

"A-are you s-sure?"

"Yeah, will you be okay by yourself?" Nia asked adjusting Kayla on her back.

Skyler nodded "I-I just n-need one m-more, herb I-I should b-be f-fine" Nia nodded and made her way back towards the house.

* * *

><p>"Guys! Guys! Get up here!" Raph shouted as Leo began to wake up. He heard as everyone began running up the stairs and into April's room.<p>

"Leo?" Donnie asked surprised to find him awake.

"Hey guys" he replied weakly and smiled at them.

"Leo! You're back! Dude!" Miley shouted happily as he hugged him. Leo groaned at the sudden movements.

"Take it easy" Raph told Mikey pulling him back slightly. Mikey and Raph helped him out of the bed and down towards the living room couch. The guys began to tell him everything he had missed out since they came here leaving a few parts out (mainly the girls).

"So we been here for three months? I've been out that long?" He asked.

"You had us worried sick Leo, Raph barely slept if it wasn't for Nia he be passed out from exhaustion" April commented.

"Eh…it was nothing" Raph shrugged off.

"So like why does he sound different?" Casey questioned.

"He sustained damage to his throat and pretty much everywhere else for that matter could be a lot worst. I don't know what Skyler did but it helped a lot" Donnie stated. Leo then lurched forward in pain clutching at his abdominals "Here take some more of my special pathogen mutagen medicine, you'll be healed in no time" he said giving him a spoonful of the stuff.

Leo shuttered as it went down his throat "Ow, that taste like it should be coming out of me not into me"

"First thing tomorrow we're gonna start training again. You and me. I'll have you on your feet in no time bro" Raph smiled throwing and arm over Leo's shoulder.

"I just have one question, who's Nia and Skyler?" He asked. They all froze and mentally cursed themselves for slipping up and sighed. There was no point in hiding it any longer he was bound to find out sooner or later especially since the girls were staying with them.

"Now Leo don't freak out bro but—" Mikey began only to be cut off as the door swung open revealing Nia with Kayla passed out on her back. Leo looked at the two girls and blinked. They looked oddly familiar.

"What happened?" April asked worried.

"Idiot here, over worked her body again and crashed out in the forest" Nia commented angrily as she set Kayla down on one of the recliners. When she looked up her eyes widen and she took long strides to where Leo was sitting.

"You're awake!" Nia said gently cupping his face making his face flush at her soft touch "This is good! I'm going to go find Skyler and let her know!" She said immediately and ran out the door. Now he remembered why they looked so familiar.

"You guys brought them here! What happened to not bring anymore innocent people into our fight!" He hissed at them.

"Look we really didn't have a chose Leo, they needed our help and we gave it to them. Besides Skyler is the one that's been healing you, if it weren't for her..." April trailed off.

"Wait! You know them?" Casey questioned.

"It's a long story dude" Mikey sighed waving him off.

"I want to know!" He replied.

"Casey not now!" April glared at him making him drop the subject instantly.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	9. Into The Woods (Part 3)

liv cahill, the-rainbow-is-here, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, Treeni, Turtlefanforlife1982, 5seedapple, TheTurtleTeen **and** CalypsoKitsune

** Thank you so much for reviewing and following me! You guys are awesome!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR! HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOYED WITH THE PEOPLE YOU LOVE AND CARE! AND IF YOU DIDN'T AT LEAST YOU WHERE AT HOME NICE, SAFE AND WARM!**

**There is a lot of skipping around in this chapter just thought I give you guys a heads up!**

**I don't know if I said this before but I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OC's and _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After much of Casey's persistent questioning. The group broke down and finally told him how they knew the girls.<p>

"Wait so you met your future selves and girlfriends without me!" He said unable to believe it.

"You had detention and we sort just got pulled in unwillingly anyway" April replied recalling the day they got sucked in through the portal.

"Who'd you end up with Red?" He asked.

"I don't know. Older me wasn't there. It was just the guys and the girls" she quickly lied.

"I thought—" Mikey began and April quickly shut his mouth with her hand.

"Just you and the girls, remember!" She warned him not to say anything and Mikey nodded.

Casey smirked and turned to Donnie "So you and blondie?"

Donnie scoffed "No, their timeline was different than our own meaning anything could happen" he stated and looked towards April. She was pretty. He realized. But not beautiful like Catharine. He shook his head. April liked him and he liked her back she was just confused about her feelings for him and Casey.

They turned towards the groaning from the recliner and saw Kayla was beginning to wake up.

"Ow my head!" She winced while rubbing the back of her head. She looked up and saw everyone staring at her and noticed a new face among them.

"Hey you're finally awake! Leo right?" She asked getting a nod from him confirming her guess "I'm Kayla we haven't meet yet…does Nia know you're awake?" She said offering him a hand to shake and he took it shaking it weakly.

"She already knows, she went to go find Skyler in the woods. She should be back soon" a new voice said as they closed the front door and began making her way upstairs.

"Cat wait up!" Kayla called following her friend and tripped as her legs gave out on her. Mikey rushed to help her.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She placed a hand to his face and pushed him away "Don't touch me and I'm fine!" She said quickly standing up, forcing herself up the stairs.

"What's up with them?" Leo asked.

"They're a bit weird, the other two are ok sort of…I think the only one that's normal is Sky" Raph stated.

"Of course you would think that" Nia smirked as she came in to the house with Skyler right behind her blushing red as she looked at him shyly causing him to blush in turn and turn away.

"Leo i-it's good t-to see y-you a-awake" Skyler smiled.

"Thank you for healing me"

"It w-was n-nothing r-really"

"Nothing! Donnie said if it weren't for you it would have taken twice as long for him to heal! You're amazing!" Raph argued. Skyler blushed red and shook her head.

"I-I gotta g-go" she squealed quickly running up the stairs..

"Now look what you did! You got her all embarrassed" Nia rolled her eyes at him. Raph's eyes widen and he look toward the staircase.

* * *

><p>"Hey Cat! You alright?" Kayla asked softly as she walked into the room that they had been sharing. Cat said nothing and stared at the window while clutching at her heart.<p>

"I'm…" she paused "...it hurts" she stated honestly.

Kayla frowned knowing exactly what she meant. It hurt for her too but not as much as Catharine. Catharine actually wanted the bond. So it was harder for her since she was reaching out to her soul-urge. She wasn't.

Kayla went to sit next to her "…he…" She paused not knowing what to say. She wasn't good with stuff like this, this was more of Skyler's area. But she could tell Donatello liked Cat but for some reason he wasn't acting upon it.

"Shut up and just let me hug you" Cat sighed knowing this wasn't Kayla's strong point. Kayla sighed but did as told, lending a shoulder for her friend to cry on.

Skyler burst into the room closing the door behind her face beet red. It quickly faded when she saw Cat's state and she rushed over to comfort her.

"Do you want me to kick his ass?" Kayla asked quietly. Cat snorted in humor and shook her head wiping away some tears.

"It'll g-get b-better Cat, d-don't worry" Skyler assured softly and Kayla nodded in agreement. She could only hope that they were right.

* * *

><p>The next day they had all decided to sleep in minus Nia who went with Raph and Leo into the woods to train.<p>

"Come on Leo! You gotta build up those muscles! You gotten super weak!" Raph said jumping over the small creek.

"Giving him a break Raph he just woke" Nia yelled back.

"It's ok Nia, he's right" Leo smiled weakly and turned towards his brother "And don't rub it in" he continued to follow him. He stumbled and fell down letting out a pained groan while holding onto his injured knee.

"Leo!" Nia rushed to his side along with Raph.

"I don't think I'm…I don't think I'm ever gonna be the same again" he said slowly standing up with the help of his crutch and Nia.

"Don't talk like that! That's not the Leo I know! Now come on! Let's cross this creek!" Raph growled.

"Raph he needs to rest!" Nia narrowed her eyes at the red cladded turtle. Leo groaned and took out the bottle that Donnie had given him with the pathogen mutagen medicine and took a gulp of it, his face turning sour at the taste.

"Leo?" Raph called out as he watched his brother begin to sway in place with Nia trying to hold him steady.

"Oh man…" Leo said dropping the bottle "I'm gonna-" he didn't finish his sentence as he hurled back up the medicine he had just taken. Nia rubbed his shell soothingly as he finished and Raph ran to his brother.

"You ok Leo?" Raph asked worried.

"I think it's that medicine Donnie gave me…I'm not feeling too good" he said holding his stomach.

"Come on let's get back to the farm house, you needs some rest" Raph said helping him up again.

"I'll run up ahead, let Sky know so she can make you some special herbal tea" Nia said and got a nod from both turtles.

None of them taking notice as the mutagen medicine began to glow as it laid forgotten on the ground.

* * *

><p>"H-here this s-should sooth y-your t-throat and u-uneasy s-stomach" Skyler set down a cup for Leo and he smiled in thanks.<p>

"I can't stop thinking about Master Splinter…maybe he's not really gone" Leo said taking in the news as they filled him in on more things he had missed out on. The girls listened in this was the first time they heard them speak of this Master Splinter guy.

"We saw it happen, Shredder threw him down a drain pipe" Donnie said looking at the grounded.

"Maybe Leo's right, I mean Splinter was a great ninja master" April said trying to cheer them up.

"The greatest in a century" Raph commented.

"This Master Splinter guy? He's your father? Isn't he?" Kayla asked quietly and received a nodded from the four terrapin.

"Hey dudes the shows starting" Mikey said as his favorite show came no soon than he said the words the lights went out making him yell and lightly pound against the TV.

"Oh man! You got to be kidding me" Casey said.

"Relax it's just a blown fuse, I'll have it fixed in two shakes of a turtles tail" Donnie said getting up from his seat.

"I'd like to see that" Cat commented low for only him to hear he was glad it was dark or else he was sure his face would be resembling a tomato.

Then the fire went out.

"Great looks like we need more fire wood" Raph stood up and went to take a closer look with Donnie flashing a flashlight on it and it shorted out in seconds.

"Are you kidding!" Donnie glared at the flashlight while clicking the button repeatedly hoping to get it to work again.

"I'm going to go and get some more fire wood" Raph stated.

"I'll c-come w-with you" Skyler spoke making Raph look at her in surprise "T-there are s-some Evening Primroses I-I saw earlier t-today, t-they only b-blossom at n-night. T-they make g-good m-medicines" she quickly explained with a blush.

They both headed outside side and Raph took an axe to chop the fire wood with. Skyler stayed close within his sight while she picked at the roots and leaves of the Evening Primroses. When she was done she sat back and watch Raphael chop away at the wood. He sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead taking a small break. He spun around when he heard footsteps.

"What was that?" he asked as he looked around.

"I didn't hear anything" Skyler froze and looked around with him. Then again she wasn't trained to be alert and aware like he was. She was only trained to heal and make medicine out of natural herbs.

"Stay close to me Sky" Raph said pushing her behind him as he turned towards where the sound came from "Who's there!" he shouted and they both waited in suspense. They sighed in relief when they saw it was just a deer passing through.

"Sorry…I didn't mean to get paranoid" he muttered embarrassed and began to pick up the fire wood around him to distract him.

"R-raphael" Skyler stuttered out in fear. As a figured walked closer towards them she was about to scream when vines wrapped around her mouth and form. Raph turned finding it strange for her to stutter his name. She never did that. His eyes widen when he saw her getting dragged away by some monster in overalls and a sack over his head. She was struggling in the vines and her eyes were wide in fear as she looked up at him for help.

"Hey! Let her go!" he yelled and began to fight the monster but failed when he felt vines wrap around him also and they were both dragged off further into the woods.

* * *

><p><strong>What do you guys think so far? Are they still in character? Please review!<strong>


	10. Into The Woods (Part 4)

sydneybrown735, the-rainbow-is-here, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, Treeni, Turtlefanforlife1982 **and** 5seedapple

** Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**You guys might like this chapter since I made it extra longer than what I usually do but...you might also hate me for it! Lol**

**I don't know if I said this before but I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OC's and _Soul Urge_ is also my own made up term don't know if it's an actually thing (I hope it's not that would totally make me so depressed since it took me awhile to come up with).**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"RAPH! SKYLER!" Mikey shouted "They been gone for hours! RAPH! SKYLER!" he shouted their names again and looked around some more.<p>

"RAPH! Can you hear us?" Casey shouted cupping his hands around his mouth as he called for his friend.

"Don't you think they'd hear us" April replied smartly.

"SKY! This isn't funny!" Kayla yelled.

"I swear I'm going to burn your whole horror movie collection if you don't come out right now!" Nia threatened.

"Alright we split up. April and Casey you take that way. Mikey and Donnie you take that way. Nia, Cat and Kayla you go that way" Leo instructed.

"Split up?! Are you loco homie?" Mikey questioned.

"April and Casey go off alone? Together!" Donnie protested.

"Can I switch with Mikey?" Cat said raising her hand.

"Mikey and Donnie you take that way" Leo said firmly leaving no room for discussion, making Donnie whine. Casey pulled down his mask to hide his smirk and stood closer to April.

"What about you?" April asked him.

"I'll wait at the farm house incase Raph or Skyler come back. I won't be much help out there anyway." He said slowly making his way back to the house.

"I'll stay with you" Nia said running up to his side "Just in case something happens" Leo swallowed nervously but nodded anyway.

They all split up and headed off searching for there missing friends. It had been a good thirty minutes that they had been searching with no success.

"You think there ok?" Kayla asked Cat.

"They're fine" Cat waved her off continuing to walk in no particular direction.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive! I can still see their links. They probably just got lost trying to get back" Cat assured as she motioned to an invisible line in front of her. Kayla nodded and took her word for it relaxing a bit. They kept walking until the heard leaves crunching.

"Did you hear that?" Kayla whispered.

"Yeah" Cat scowled looking at her links "It's Casey and April" Cat and Kayla slowed their pace to listen to there conversation.

"So what's the deal Red? You've been cold as ice to me ever since we left New York?" Casey asked. Kayla turned to Cat as they hid behind a tree 'They're dating?!' she mouthed to her surprised. Cat didn't answer and continued to watch them.

"That's not true! It's just…what do you want Casey? Our families are gone most likely mutated! New York is aliens! Ahh!" April snapped back and gripped her head in pain.

"What is it? You getting some mad vibes again?" He asked.

"I think? I think...something's watching us" April said looking around.

"Do you think she heard us?" Kayla whispered.

"I don't know. Let's just keep moving" Cat whispered back quickly grabbing Kayla's hand as they ran for it.

"This way" Cat pointed and Kayla followed her lead. They came upon a shed in the middle of the woods. They headed closer to check the place out.

"In there, come on" Cat said jogging closer to the shed.

"Hey! You guys are ok!" Mikey said happily as he waved at them.

"You got to be kidding me!" Kayla shook her head as Mikey ran towards her and Donnie calmly walked towards them. Kayla sighed and made her way to push the shed door open.

"Wait! What are you doing?" Mikey said nervously.

Kayla raised an eyebrow at him "Going inside? Skyler and Raph are in there" she jerked a thumb towards the shed door.

"How do you know that?" Donnie asked surprised. Kayla said nothing and continued to make her way inside flashing her flashlight around.

"Sky?" Cat called out.

"Hello?" Mikey said as he followed them in with Donnie.

Donatello went up to a table that was lite by four candles in the center was the medicine he had given Leo. He gasped as his mind began to put the pieces together before screaming in a panic as Michelangelo grabbed him by the neck scaring the living daylights out of him. He could hear Cat and Kayla snickering at their jumpiness. He flushed, feeling embarrassed that Catharine had witnessed him like this. Mikey covered his mouth to silence his yell and pointed his flashlight shakily at a green form in the corner that was hovering over something protectively.

"Uh?...Hello?" Mikey said as his voice cracked in fear. The green form stood and roared at them, chasing them out of the shed. The thing stopped short at the door way as it could only go so far as the vines that were holding him stretched to their limit and made it fall to the ground. It stood up and roared at them once more glaring at them through a red mask.

"I think it's Raph!" Donnie stated.

"There's no thinking that _is_ Raph" Cat confirmed looking at his aura.

"He's all leafy and weird looking! Like a salad!" Mikey said in shock.

"Something must have infected him" Donnie said.

"Where's Sky though?" Kayla asked.

"She's still in the shed" Cat pointed.

"Ah! Holy Chalupa―" Mikey yell was cut off as he was wrapped in vines and suspend upside down on the tree.

"Hold on! I'll cut you down!" Donnie tried to calm him. Mikey shook his head and looked behind his brother in panic.

"Look out!" Kayla yelled as the figure made his presence known and punched Donatello into a tree knocking him out instantly.

"Donatello!" Cat screamed and rushed to his aid only to fall short as vines wrapped around her.

"Let them go!" Kayla shouted her hands swarming with sharp winds as she slashed as the monster. The thing quickly shook off the hits and sent vines after her too quickly wrapping her up in a tighter cocoon than her friends.

"Kayla!" Cat shouted watching her friend scream in pain and then fall unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Get on your feet Leo and stop whining! Get up!" he groaned in pain as he tried to stand by himself.<p>

"You don't have to push yourself so hard! You need to let your body heal properly" Nia glared at him his stubbornness.

"I don't have time for that I need to―" he was interrupted as April came limping out of the woods towards them.

"April?" he called out worried at her state.

"Leo! Nia! Help!" they both ran to help her but nether made it as she was dragged off into the woods.

"April!" they both shouted watching her disappear into the darkness.

* * *

><p>Donatello began to wake up and glanced around the shed. Catharine and Mikey where both tied up and hanging beside him and awake, shaking their heads to not make a sound. He glanced to his other side and saw Kayla hanging motionless and still out. He glanced down and saw Raph glare up at them and growl before striking them.<p>

"Easy Raph! Try and remember! We're your brothers!" Donnie tried to reason with him.

"Yea you can come home with us and live in the attic! I'll give you gross sticks and swamp water every single day! Swear!" Mikey said in hope that he got through to him. Raph tilted his head happy and stuck his tongue out. He trotted over to the corner where they had first found him and saw that Skyler was there tied up as well but awake and fine. Catharine sighed in relief as she saw her friend was fine and held back a laugh as Raph huddled close to Skyler and purred as he rubbed his face in the crook of Skyler's neck making her blush beet red.

The door slammed open and Mikey yelled.

"Ah! It's The Creep! That's what I named him" he told them and they rolled their eyes at him. The Creep strolled in carrying two more bodies over his shoulders. April and Casey.

"April! My poor sweet chinchilla!" Donnie stated looking as the Creep tossed them to the ground. Cat clenched her teeth as she glared at Donnie and then at April. She bit her lip to hold back the tears that were threatening to come out.

"Cat?" Skyler asked quietly worried about her friend and what she must be feeling right now.

Raph whimpered as The Creep made his way towards him and growled slightly as he stood in front of Skyler. The Creep paid no mind as he picked up Raphael by the face. Raph whined and clawed at his arm hoping to free himself with no success.

"Leave him alone!" Mikey yelled at The Creep. The Creep's body began to glow along with Raph's.

"Raph!" Mikey yelled struggling in his vines.

"It's…It's feeding off of him! Like mutagenic fertilizer!" Donnie said in horror "No! NO! NO! RAPH!" Donnie shouted as he watched his brother's form waste away.

"Raphael!" Skyler cried as The Creep let Raphael's mask fall to the grown next to a flower.

"You turned my brother into a plant! YOU TURNED HIM INTO A PLANT!" Mikey yelled angry "Let me go Creep I'll bash that mutagen straight out of ya! AH!" Mikey screamed when the Creep gripped his face. They heard yelling from outside and the Creep turned towards the door curiously before leaving to go check it out.

"Oh no!" Cat whispered in horror as she looked at Skyler as her eyes began to roll into the back of her head and her body began to jerk in harsh spasms "Skyler! Damn it! Stay with us! SKYLER!" Cat cried as she struggled to get free.

"What's happening to her?" Donnie asked as his heart clenched as he watched tears begin to stream down Catharine eyes and she struggled more urgently to get out of the vines to get to her friend. He wanted nothing more than to get free and hold her close to him.

Kayla's eyes flew open to the sound of Catharine's screams. "What's going on!" she looked around in a panic and saw Skyler on the ground having some kind of attack.

"Cut me down Kayla! NOW!" Cat yelled. Kayla wasted no time to summon some wind and sharpen it to a blade and cut both her and Cat out of their vines. Cat and Kayla rushed towards Skyler's form. She had stopped moving and now laid motionless.

"Sky! Sky! Wake up! This isn't funny!" Kayla cried while shaking her friend.

"Shit! Shit! Shit!" Cat cursed as she watched Skyler's link began to fade.

"Cat do something!" Kayla cried.

"I'm trying!" Cat panicked as she tried to get a hold of Skyler's thread as it quickly retracted into her body. She quickly snapped her hand to Skyler's chest and grabbed hold of her thread twisting her hand around it and made sure she had a good grip on it. Skyler's eyes flew open for a second and she gasped in pain before falling back to the ground unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Give me back my family! Freak!" Leo eyes narrowed at the Creep. The creep began to make his way towards him. Leo took out his katanas and prepared himself to strike.<p>

Nia watched from the sidelines. He had told her to stay out of sight and not to come out unless he was in serious trouble. She watched him fight the monster. When the thing had grabbed him and began to toss him around like a doll was when she made her presence known.

She snarled as her fists lite up with fire and she ran to stand protectively in front of Leo as he tried to get back up. The thing took a few steps back and shield his eyes with is arms. Nia yelled and began throwing fire balls at him causing it to screech in pain.

"Leo!" Nia shouted at him as she continued to fight the monster "Go free the others! I'll take care of him" Leo nodded dumbfounded as he watched her effortlessly fight off the monster with fire that she was able to summon from her hands.

He walked into the cabin to see them already free. He looked around worried. Cat and Kayla where huddled close to their friend tears streaming down their eyes eyes they tried to wake her. Casey and April stood on the side on knowing what to do and looked as worried as them.

"Leo!" April shouted in relief at seeing him.

"What the heck is that!" Leo asked looking over to Donnie and Mikey as they inspected a green pile of moss that had a flower and Raph's mask upon it.

"It's Raph" Donnie stated.

"Take care of her Cat" Kayla said standing up and wiping her tears away and ran out the door.

"Wait! Where are you going!" Mikey shouted worried. That thing was still out there!

"You don't think she's going to fight it?" Casey turned to April. Their question was answered as the Creep came crashing through the wall. They screamed and backed away from it. The Creep shook for the hit and stood up making his way out and back towards the fight. Everyone looked towards the gaping hole he had made and saw Nia and Kayla outside eyes glowing brightly and looking absolute livid. They looked on in shock except for Cat as they saw wind spiraling around Kayla in a small hurricane while Nia stood beside her whole arms covered in fire.

"How…?" Donnie trailed off his brain no able to come up with a solution on how Nia wasn't screaming from pain of the fire on her arms or that fact that a Kayla was beginning to levitated off the ground.

"What…are they?" Casey said in shock and watched as Kayla summoned the wind around her to wrap around the Creep and lifting him of the ground and threw him against a tree. Donatello was the first to snap out it grabbing a pitch fork and stabbed the Creep to keep him pined. Casey and April followed his lead and grabbed a chain and began to tie him up wih it.

"That should hold him. Now come on we gotta get him back to the lab" Donnie shouted.

"You really think you can save Raph?" Leo asked looking at his genius brother.

"Honestly…I don't know Leo…I just don't know" Donnie's eyes soften as he admitted.

They moved quickly Mikey carried Raph's moss flower form while Nia, Casey, April and Donnie carried the struggling Creep back to the barn where Donatello's lab was. Kayla had lifted Skyler into her back with Catharine staying close to her side keeping Skyler's thread from receding anymore.

It had taken all night for Donatello to figure out how to save Raph but he managed it and now Raph was waking up.

"Yes!" Donnie shouted as Raph opened his eyes.

"No Raph! Look at him! It's terrible!" Mikey cried while covering his face.

Donnie looked at his younger brother weirdly "What do you mean? He's perfectly normal"

April smiled and wrapped Raph's mask around his eyes again "How about now Mikey?"

"Oh yeah!" Mikey sighed in relief "Way better" Raph shoved Mikey away and sat up.

"What the heck is going on?" Raph grunted.

"A crazy swamp monster sucked out your mutagen and turned you into a plant dude! It was awesome!" Casey chuckled.

"But I used this IV tube to drain all of the mutagen out of the Creep and back into your body! Cool right?" Donnie smiled. "Killed off the infection like a bad case of shellacne"

"Uh cool? Thanks Don…so what happened to the monster?" Raph asked.

"It got turned back into swamp goo. Pretty wicked right?" Casey pointed out to a jar on Donnie's desk.

"Donnie worked all night to save you. Leo never left your side" April told Raph. Raph turned to Leo.

"That's what brothers are for" Leo smiled and stood up and offered him a hand "We gotta heal up Raph, we have a city to take back" Raph smirked and then looked around the place. His eyes widen as he finally remembered.

"Where's Sky!" he said in a panicked. They looked at each other nervously before Donnie decided to clue him in.

"Something happened…we're not sure what. They won't tell us" Donnie stated. Raph knew when his brother said 'they' he meant Skyler's friends.

"Where is she?" he growled.

"They took her to the farm house" Donnie said quickly. Raph wasted no time and ran back to the house. They all quickly followed after him.

Raph burst into the house and saw Skyler laying on the couch her head resting on Catharine's lap as she laid there pale and motionless. Cat didn't look much better either sweat trickled down her forehead and she looked to be concentrating on something however he didn't know what it was. Kayla and Nia stayed close to Skyler side they bother looked exhausted and worried for their friend. He felt a lump form in his throat.

"W-what happened?" he manage to get out. They didn't answer him and it made him angry "What happened!" he repeated in a snarl taking long strides towards Catharine. He had a feeling she knew what was going on better than the other two.

"Answer me!" Raph yelled grabbing a fist full of Cat's shirt.

Cat eyes widen and with her free hand she grasped at Raph's thread. Raph yelled at he felt a harsh tug at his heart.

"Raph!" Donnie shouted as he burst into the house along with everyone else and they looked at the scene before them. Raph was on the ground on his knees clutching at his heart while Catharine sat on the couch clutching something in her hand however they couldn't see what it was.

"What do you think you're doing to my best friend! You witch!" Casey glared and made his way over to Catharine to give a piece of his mind. However he was stop short as Donnie stepped in his way. His eyes narrowed at Casey and a strange sense to protect Catharine flooded him.

"That's far enough" he told Casey.

"Are you even seeing this Don! She's doing some kind of voodoo to your brother!" Casey snapped at him.

"Casey shut up!" April glared seeing that the girls already had enough on their plate to deal with.

Catharine quickly set to work as they were distracted with fighting among themselves. She grabbed Raph's thread and Skyler's mending them together. As soon as the connection was made she could feel Skyler's link become stronger slowly. Raph looked up at her then towards Skyler as the pain he had felt a second ago was gone and he felt something replace it and it was somehow connected with Skyler.

"Will…she be alright?" he found himself asking as he slowly stood up.

"I…don't know" Cat answered honestly. Skyler's link to Raph had been cut when the monster had absorbed all of Raph's mutagen. It wouldn't have been bad if it was just a normal link. However Skyler's and Raph wasn't a normal link. They were soul-urges. The strongest link of their kind. She had tried to fix it by reconnecting the lines but it wasn't the same. She didn't know what she was doing she had only heard of it and had yet to learn it. And in her haste to save her friend, she had done it sloppy and she didn't mend the links properly. She wanted to cry.

"Cat?" Kayla asked softly seeing her close to having a breakdown.

"I'm so sorry Sky" Cat whispered placing a gentle kiss on her forehead and let the tears roll down her cheeks.

"You did the best you could Catharine" Nia muttered low her eyes softening.

"Soul-Cura is an advanced technique even Master Aura Readers have trouble with it" Kayla tried cheering her up.

"We should get her to a more comfortable place" Nia whispered looking at Skyler.

Raph gently picked up Skyler in his arms and took her up stair and set her on the twin bed that Leo had been using. He cover her with a blanket and headed back down stair. The tension was high between them and no one dared to speak.

"Alright enough of this!" Casey shouted "What are you guys!"

Kayla, Nia and Catharine looked between themselves before finally sighing. There was no point in keeping it a secret anymore they already saw way too much.

"We're Ageless" Kayla stated finally.

* * *

><p><strong>O_o yeah I just totally did that! Please review!<strong>


	11. The Truth

liv cahill, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, Treeni **and** 5seedapple

**Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**I don't know if I said this before but I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry…you're what?" Donnie blinked and asked the one thing everyone was thinking.<p>

"The correct term is Aeonian, Ageless is more of a slang version of the word" Nia corrected with a rolled of her eyes.

"Whatever they mean the same thing" Kayla shrugged.

"Aeonian? What exactly does that mean?" April questioned.

"It means exactly what it means" Cat scoffed at her.

"Lasting for an indefinitely long period of time?" Donnie asked as he wracked his brain for the definition of the word.

"We stop aging after a certain year in our lives hence the name" Cat said bitterly and Donatello flinched at her tone. He had a feeling it was directed at him.

"So wait, what you're say is you're not—"

"Human?" Nia finished off for Leo and he nodded "Technically no, we're not" she continued.

"You're not aliens in disguise right?" Mikey asked in panic.

Kayla sighed "No, we're not"

"So like where are you guys from?" Casey asked.

"Uh Nia? Care to tell them, you know our history better than me and Cat" Kayla said sheepily.

Nia snorted and crossed her arms while leaning against the wall "To put it simply, everything you ever know about mythical creatures, urban legends, supernatural and paranormal anything that you can think of that you might not think is not real…it is"

"You mean like werewolves, vampires, witches, and ghosts they're all..real?" Mikey asked. He received a nod from all three girls.

"That is so metal!" Casey grinned.

"But if it's all true then how come no one's ever seen one" April asked.

"It's because of Divinity" Kayla supplied.

"Divinity, what's that?" Raph asked.

"It's a place where we go and we can be ourselves…our true selves" Cat added.

"What do you mean by true selves?" Donnie asked.

"Not all Aeonians look human, some look like you sometimes of other species, others may have the body of a human with extra features like wings or tails. It all depends in what Social Class they're in" Nia stated.

"That's why you weren't surprised when you first saw them! You guys are already so used to being around people that are like them!" April exclaimed.

"So you're say there's a place with a bunch of mutants?" Mikey asked.

"Not mutants! Aeonians! There's a difference! We were born this way. You weren't" Kayla glared at him shutting him up immediately.

"So this Divinity place? How did it come to be?" Leo asked changing the subject.

"Hundreds of years ago we use to live in peace with humans until they grew to fear us and our powers. They began to form mobs, hunts, witch trials…you name it to get rid of us. Anyone that gave off a hint of not being normal by human standard were hunted down and killed. That's when the Elders gathered the most powerful witches and sorcerers to create a safe haven for us and others that couldn't blend in with humans very well" Nia explained.

"Where is Divinity located?" April asked curiously.

"Don't you dare tell them" Cat hissed.

"It's not like they can find it anyway" Kayla scoffed.

"Why's that?" Raph said crossing his arms.

"Because only people with Aeonian blood can find the entrances" Nia stated boredly "We shouldn't even be telling you any of this we can get into serious trouble if the Elders were to find out…but you already seen too much and it the least we can do since you're letting us stay here" she explained further.

"Then we won't ask anymore" Leo nodded.

"That doesn't explain with what happened to Sky though!" Raph glared.

"Her thread was broken" Cat said sadly as she stared down at her own gold thread that was desperately trying to get a response from the purple thread that was beside it. She shook her head and looked up again.

"Her thread?" Casey raised an eyebrow.

"A link" she sighed when they continued to looked at her cluelessly "Her aura…her soul!" she said becoming annoyed.

"Her soul was broken? But how is that even possible?" April blurted out.

"She found her soul-urge and made a link with them" Kayla stated.

"Back up a bit! I'm getting confused here! What the heck is a soul-urge?" Mikey asked.

"In your terms I guess it would be the equivalent of a soulmate…it's someone you're meant to be with. Once our soul finds its urge it instantly begins to link up. Once the connection is made the only thing that can break it is for one of them to die" Nia explained leaving out that it can also be broken by completely refusing your soul-urge.

"And even then the pain is too much so their soul-urge follows them to the death" Kayla added.

"It's rare to survive it and those that do are usually Elders" Cat muttered.

"So they literally die from a broken heart?" Mikey said softly.

"I don't get it! Why would hers break though?" Casey said confused.

"Because Raph died" Donnie whispered as he finally figured it out.

Raph's eyes widen and he swallowed nervously. Sure he had developed a small crush on her. But hearing that they were suppose to be together? It was almost too good to be true.

"Wait you're saying she's Raph soul-urge? Her?" Casey laughed.

Raph growled and pushed his friend against the wall "You got a problem with that?"

"I was just joking! Chill Raph" Casey raised his hands up in surrender. Raph let him go and turned to Cat.

"She'll be ok now…right? RIGHT?!" he barked at her.

"I don't know!" she snapped shoving him away and ran out of the house.

"Cat!" Kayla shouted and glared at Raph as she chased after her friend.

"Nice going Raph!" Leo said sarcastically.

Nia shook her head "It's not his fault" she commented "It's his soul…it knows something is off" she tapped on his plastron above his heart.

"My soul?" Raph he said looking down where she pointed.

"Don't tell me you forgot already? It happen minutes ago" Nia looked at him flabbergasted.

Raph's brows rose. Did she mean that painful tug that felt like his heart was getting ripped out? It had come quickly, as it was gone. But when it had vanished he had felt like something was off about himself.

"You mean that pull?"

"That _pull _was Cat trying to fix it" Nia stated.

"Trying to fix it? She doesn't know how to do it" Donnie pointed out.

Nia shook her head "Soul-Cura is an advanced technique, it's way above her training, she shouldn't even have been able to do it but she did…sort of"

"What do mean sort of? Did she fix it or not?" Casey said becoming annoyed.

"Jeez Casey! If Cat doesn't know how to do it than she probably didn't do it right!" Mikey rolled his eyes. Everyone stared at him in surprise "What? I have my moments" he replied crossing his arms over his chest.

"You're right about that though. She didn't do it correctly. Which is why Sky hasn't woken up. Had it been done right she would be up and awake the moment your links were connected" Nia told them all while looking at Raphael.

"So why can't Kayla or you try to fix it?"

"We can't. We're Elemental, She's a Sylph and I'm a Salamander"

"Meaning…?" Mikey let the word hang.

"She controls wind and I wield fire"

"Wicked" Casey smirked.

"What about Catharine?" Donnie asked curiously.

"She's a Hex, Reader Clan, Aura branch. It allows her to see people's auras and who they're connected with"

"That's why she was able to do it then" April said. It was all starting to make sense. "Then Skyler…she's some sort kind healer for your kind right? It would explain why when she took care of Leo he looked better and better each day"

Nia nodded "Hex, Healer Clan, Mender branch" she confirmed April's suspicion.

"Guys, that's enough questions. It's late we should get some rest" Leo stated noticing Nia looked like she didn't want to answer any more questions and rather check on her friends. She looked at him and smiled thankfully before heading out the door to check on her friends.

* * *

><p>"Cat! Cat come back!" Kayla shouted after her friend. She skidded to a stop when she saw Catharine stop feet away from the barn. Her fist were clenched and shaking.<p>

"Catharine?" Kayla said softly and lightly turned Cat to face her. "Talk to me Catharine" she urged at seeing her friends stat.

"What do you want me to say?" her voice quivered "I don't want to be here anymore, I want to go to Divinity! Everything is going wrong since we got here!"

"It hasn't been that bad―" Kayla winced when Cat gave a hollow laugh.

"Our friend is in danger Kay! She may never wake up because_ I_ messed up!" she continued.

Kayla narrowed her eyes "She would have died if you hadn't done what you did! Skyler's strong! She'll pull through I know it!"

"We need to go back! We need to go to Divinity and find a Master Aura Reader to help Sky! We need to go into the nearest town find a phone and call your Dad!"

Kayla stared at her friend. Yes, it was true they needed to get Skyler to a Master. But she found it strange that her friend was dead set on leaving this place.

"This isn't just about Sky? It's something else isn't it?" she asked Cat stayed silent "This is about Donnie!" Kayla stated. Cat shut her eyes tight to stop the tears but it was no use.

"I want to leave"

"Cat…" Kayla eyes soften in sympathy.

"No! You don't know what it's like! Your soul-urge isn't in love with someone else!" she spat.

"And what's leaving going to do! It'll only make it worse and you know it!" Kayla shouted back.

"I'm going to find a Master to block the link" she whispered out making Kayla's eyes widen at the statement.

"You're an idiot!" Nia snarled as she joined them and took long strides towards Catharine. Once she was within reach she grabbed a fist full of her shirt and brought her inches from her face.

"Shut up! You don't understand either! Every day I have to watch him flirt with her and it feels like my soul it getting torn bit by bit" Cat glared at her and clenched her teeth in anger.

"Then do something about it!" Nia hissed shoving her to the ground "The Catharine I know isn't a scared little bitch! She see something and she damn well goes and gets it! No matter what everyone else might think!"

Kayla watched them silently while debating whether or not to butt in. In the ended she decided against it. Catharine needed this kick in the ass and judging by the looked in Cat's eyes it was something she needed to hear as well. Nia smirk in satisfaction when Catharine stood up and wiped her tears away and began to walk back to the farm house with determination.

Kayla grinned "Oh I got to see this!" she said quickly following after Cat with Nia right behind her.

Catharine never once slowed her pace and continued to walk at a fast pace. She entered the house and made a straight line towards Donatello. He looked at her confused blushing slightly at their close proximity. Without any warning she gripped the strap he used to carry his bo staff, pulling him down and softly connecting their lips together in a kiss.

Donatello's mind went blank, his heart hammered in his chest and his whole body began to tingle. His mind screamed at him to wrap his arms around her and pull her closer but before he could do that she pulled away and smirked at him before going upstairs. He stood frozen and dazed in place as he watched her go. He couldn't even say something intelligent and his words came out in a jumble. Everyone looked on with jaws dropped.

"What…just happened?" Raph asked as Kayla and Nia snickered while also making their way upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	12. Slight Jealousy

Luna, the-rainbow-is-here, Fire3566, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, Treeni **and** Turtlefanforlife1982

**Thank you so much for reviewing and following me! You guys are awesome!**

**I don't know if I said this before but I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>It had been a week since everything had happened with the plant mutant. Skyler had yet to show a sign that she was getting better. The girls took shifts in watching over her. Occasionally Raphael offered to look over her and they let him no questions ask, knowing it was his link trying to figure out what was wrong.<p>

Kayla continued to avoid Michelangelo but not as much as before. She had no idea how he did it but every day he had manage to spend time with her whether she wanted to or not. Leaving her to grumble quietly in annoyance. He had his moments though and every now and again he managed to make her laugh with one of his jokes or pranks.

Leonardo had been healing nicely and was able to move around a bit easier much to Nia's relief. It was strange site to see Nia with Leo she smiled more which was saying something since she only ever smirked or scowled most of the time and the girls didn't waste a moment to tease her about it.

Catharine had taken Nia's advice and began to do something about her soul-urge. Spending as much time with Donatello as she could all while sneaking in kisses every now and again, leaving the purple clad turtle to either faint or turn into a red stuttering tomato.

Donatello headed towards the barn with a piece of log in his arms. He was going to carve into it and make a jewelry box. When he was inside the barn he went to his work table. He had seen Casey working on the old vehicle his legs coming out from underneath it. He had been working on the thing since they had gotten here and Catharine would help him fix it. He was surprised she wasn't in here helping him now.

"Hey hand me the 11/16 wrench will ya?" Casey called out.

Not thinking much about it Donatello set the log down on his desk and went to hand him the wrench he asked for. As he reached for it his hand bumped into a smaller oiled dirtied hand. He froze in his place as he slowly turned to his head to see the owner of said hand. There stood Catharine in all her glory smirking at him. She had her hair pulled back and was dressed in nothing but a pair of tight jeans and a white tank top that was covered in oil stains. Her hands and arms had streaked oil and her forehead had smudges of it from where she wiped the sweat off. He swallowed the lump that had quickly formed in his throat.

"C-Catharine! W-what are y-you doing here?" He stuttered out and yanked his hand back as if he had been burned. He slowly backed up with her following him until the back of his thighs met the end of his desk. His hands gripped the edge of his desk and he leaned back as she leaned forward.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm helping Casey fix this pile of crap" she teased leaning back giving him some space when she noticed he wasn't breathing.

"Cat the wrench!" Casey called out.

"I'm going! Relax will you! This piece of trash isn't going anywhere" Cat turned and went to hand him the wrench.

"Yet!" Casey corrected as he took the wrench from Cat's hand and dived back underneath the car. Donatello felt a surge of jealousy go through him as Casey and Cat casually talked with each other as if they were long time good friends. Sensing his mood Cat turned and raised an eyebrow at him. He flushed and turned away quickly sitting in his chair and he began craving into the wood with his tools. He flinched when two familiar oil greased arms wrapped around his shoulders gently and her head rested beside his.

"What are you making Donatello?" She purred softly making his hold body shiver in a strangely good way. He'd be lying if he said he didn't like the way she said his name.

She nuzzled his cheek "Hmm? Is it for me?" She asked teasingly when he didn't respond.

He swallowed hard. His mind becoming blank. His heart rate began to race and his breathing increased along with it coming out in shallow puffs. Why did this always happen when he was around Catharine? This never happened when he was around April! He knew deep in his mind that he knew the answer but was refusing to see it.

"Donatello?" She chuckled softly watching and feeling his skin heat up in embarrassment. He needed to stop this. It was becoming too much like the spaghetti incident that just happened a few days ago.

_He had strolled into the kitchen only to get a cup of water and then go back to his lab. But his brother had quickly shattered that as soon as he walked in._

_"Hey Don! Stir that pot for me will ya!" Mikey called out as he rolled out more meat into little balls and set them on a cooking tray._

_"What are you making?" Donnie asked as he stirred the red sauce. _

_Michelangelo was in charge of cooking or more like he appointed himself the position. No one questioned him about it since he was the one graced with culinary skills (when he wasn't making weird food for himself). And if he ever needed help they all did as he instructed._

_"What does it look like I'm making! I'm making spaghetti duh!" Mikey replied back as it it was the most obvious thing in the world. And it was. If he had paid attention to his surrounds he would have noticed the cooked spaghetti noodles draining by the sink along with garlic bread on the counter and already some already cooked meat balls by the stove he could have easily figured out what his brother was making for dinner._

_Donatello took a small sniff of the sauce and brought the wooden spoon he had been using to stir it up to his mouth so he could sample it it._

_"Watch out! Coming right behind you!" Mikey grinned as he twisted his way behind Donnie and towards the oven to cook off the last batch of meat balls he had just finished rolling. Not moving fast enough out of his way, Mikey had slightly bumped into his brother making him spill and drop the wooden spoon._

_"Ow! Hot!" Donnie cried as some of it landed on his face and plastron._

_"Sorry bro" Mikey apologized sheepily as he put in the last meat ball tray in the oven._

_"It's fine" Donnie muttered as he grabbed a dish towel and cleaned off his plastron of the sauce._

_"Mmm! Smells good in here Mikey!" Cat called out joining them._

_"You know it girl! I'm making my special spaghetti and spicy sausage meatballs!" Mikey grinned at her. "You think Kay will like it?" He asked worried._

_"You know she'll kill you if she heard you calling her Kay right?" Cat tsked at him. _

_Mikey pouted "But you guys get to call her that" _

_"Because Nia, Sky and I have known her for years" Cat rolled her eyes at him then turned towards Donatello who had stayed silent and rooted to his spot since she entered the kitchen._

_His eyes widen when she walked closer to him. His shell made contact with the wall._

_"H-hello Catharine" he said nervously as his heart beat began to increase. _

_She smiled up at him "You have a little sauce here" she pointed at her cheek. He lifted a hand up to wipe it away from his own cheek._

_"Is…is it gone?" He asked quietly becoming entranced with her eyes. _

_"Not quite..." She laughed softly and his heart soared at the beautiful sound "Here, let me get that for you" she said leaning up._

_"W-what are you—" his question was cut short when she closed the distance. His eyes widen as saucers as he felt her small tongue against his cheek, licking away the sauce in one small swipe. His mind blanked followed by his body becoming hot and numb. _

_"Should I leave you two…alone?" Mikey teased._

_"Very funny Mikey" Cat grinned and pulled away from Donnie who had yet to move._

_"I think you broke him" _

_Cat turned back to Donnie and grinned leaning up once more and placed a kiss upon his cheek before going off on her way upstairs._

_"Dude!" Mikey grinned at his brother then frowned when he didn't answer "Donnie?" He asked placing a hand on his shoulder. It was as if some spell was lifted and he watched his brother faint with a small dazed smiled on his face._

_"What happened to him?" Raph questioned as he looked as his genius brother on the ground._

"Hey Donnie, do you think you can help me—" April's voice drifted into the barn and paused midway through her question as she spotted Cat and Donnie.

That seem to snap him out of his thoughts. He quickly stood up and put some distance between himself and Cat.

"April! W-what are you doing here!" He stuttered out a bit flustered.

"Is this a bad time" she looked between the two unsure and awkward.

"No!" He said quickly. He needed something to distract him from Catharine.

Cat was about to protest when Casey called for another tool. She huffed and roughly push her way passed April who muttered a low 'ow'.

"What's with her?" April commented while rubbing her shoulder.

Donnie said nothing and frowned as he watched Cat hand Casey the tool he needed before storming out of the barn.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	13. A Foot Too Big (Part 1)

liv cahill, Treeni, the-rainbow-is-here, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, Trunksymia, icote **and **5seedapple

**Thank you so much for reviewing and for following! You guys are awesome!**

**I don't know if I said this before but I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Woah is that for Cat?" Mikey asked peeking over Donnie's shoulder as he finished putting the final pieces in the jewelry box he had carved out of the log.<p>

"Yes" he said without thinking, his eyes widen at his error and he quickly shook his head "I mean no! This is for April" he corrected himself.

"Then why does it have the letter C craved on the lid?" Mikey pointed out.

Donatello stared down at the box confused and his mouth open slightly not knowing what to say because his brother was right. There was a letter C craved into the box's lid.

"Because she's cute? And cute starts with the letter C" he quickly lied.

Mikey nodded "Oh! That totally makes sense now!" He exclaimed with a smile.

Donnie sighed as his brother believed his lie. "What do you think? Too much?" He asked him.

"Do you really want my opinion?" Mikey asked carefully.

"Only if you think it's perfect" he stated.

"It's perfect!" Mikey grinned and gave a thumbs up making Donnie smile softly.

* * *

><p>Raph made his way into the living room and saw Cat hiding behind the wall her fist were clenched and cheeks were flush.<p>

"What you―" he pause when he heard April's voice and soft music playing. He looked back to Cat as she began to shake before she ran passed him and up the stairs. He heard April thank him before she made an excuse that she needed to go train.

"Hey Raph" April said as she passed him to get out of the house.

His eyes narrowed and he leaned against the living room doorway as he continued to listen in on their conversation.

"I can't even imagine how you're feeling right now" he heard Mikey say.

"Devastated" Donnie sighed.

"Oh man I was totally gonna say devastated. I should have just went for it. I gotta learn to just follow my instincts." Mikey said grabbing Donnie by the shoulders and giving him a small shake.

Annoyed Donnie slapped a hand over Mikey's face "I mean that's tough bro" Mikey tried to amend by Donnie quickly shoved him the floor.

Finally having enough Raph made his presence known "Smooth move genius, it never going to happen" he shook his head at him. He knew it was harsh to say but it was the truth even he knew that! His brother may have been a genius but there were times he could be really stupid. Even he had figured out that Catharine was Donatello's soul-urge or whatever it was that they called it. But for some reason he wasn't acting upon it. He could see the connection they had and they got along great until either April or Casey showed up and ruined it.

Feeling slightly bad when his brother became more depressed Raph went up to him and punched him softly "You know what you need huh?" he smirked at him.

"You to leave?" Donnie narrowed his eyes at him.

Raph ignored him "A little forest ninja training! Sounds like fun right" he said wrapping his arm around his shoulders and giving him a small nuggie. Donnie moaned in annoyance as his brother began to drag him out of the house.

* * *

><p>Kayla and Nia blinked as Cat came into the room shaking in anger.<p>

"What happened now?" Nia asked knowing exactly that it either had to do with Donnie, April or the both of them were involved to cause Cat's current mood.

"I don't want to talk about it" she hissed. They nodded and didn't ask her about it any more and turn their attention back to Skyler.

"We need to get her help" Kayla muttered brushing a strand of Skyler's hair away from her face and while doing so she noticed her skin was colder than usual.

"The next time Casey or April go into town to get food, one of us need to go with them and find a payphone" Nia agreed.

To say that Cat was angry and irritated was an understatement. She was furious. Not only did she have to endure April taking her soul-urge's attention. They had brought Bigfoot back to the house. Sure it didn't sound bad but when Bigfoot turned out to be a girl and had a crush on her soul-urge…

"This is bullshit!" Cat shouted slamming the axe down on a piece of wood. She had gone out to cut more firewood hoping she could relief some anger with the chore. Kayla laid in the grass a few feet away from her to avoid any flying pieces of wood with her hands behind her head as she stared at the clouds.

"Calm down he doesn't even like her like that" Kayla sighed.

"I don't care! Why I'm I the only one that has to deal with this!" Cat slammed the axe down on the wood repeatedly.

"Pfft I wish I was in your position, then I wouldn't have to worry about anything" Kayla scoffed and quickly flinched when Cat turned her anger towards her.

"What's your problem anyway?! Mikey is such a sweet guy! I would do anything for Donatello to pay attention or even look at me the way Mikey does to you!" Cat cried. Kayla stayed silent and let Cat vent out all her frustration. "You have no idea how much it hurts to see him pinning after a girl who is just leading him on and another that's trying to win his affection! While I'm trying to get him to notice me and for just a moment. He goes off to avoids me! While your soul-urge is doing everything to get you to talk to him and you're here being a bitch!" Cat shouted.

"I didn't ask for this!" Kayla sat up quickly and glared at her friend.

"Neither did I!" She snapped back.

Kayla sighed and laid back down throwing an arm across her eyes to block the light. She hear the leaves crunch as Cat made her way towards her before she sat down and laid beside her on the grass copying her pose. They laid in silence for a few moments letting everything sink in.

"He looks at you when you're not looking" Kayla muttered.

Cat turned her head to her friend "…he does?" She asked hopefully.

Kayla nodded "Way more than April…it's weird…it's like when you and April are in the same room he forces himself to look at April when he really wants is to be staring at you"

"Really?" She whispered.

"Yeah"

"Kay?"

"Hmm?"

"Why don't you want Mikey?" Catharine asked softly.

Kayla scolded "Can we not talk about this"

"But why!" Cat pressed on with a glare "Doesn't it bother you"

"Of course it bothers me! That's why when we call dad and get Sky a MAR (Master Aura Reader) I'm going to ask them to block the link"

"I see you two are being stupid again" Nia rolled her eyes when she found her friends.

"Shut up Nia" Kayla snapped.

"…why?" Cat asked ignoring.

"Don't be a hypocrite Cat you were going to do the same thing too!" Kayla snarled.

"I had a reason! What's yours!" Catharine shouted.

"I don't have to explain myself to you!"

"' best friends Kay! It's what we should do! If we share secrets because if we can't then what's the point of being best friends!" Catharine replied back heatedly.

"She kind of has a point" Nia agreed.

"Because I don't want the same thing that happened to my dad to happen to me! Is that what you guys want to hear!" Kayla spat out.

It was well known throughout the Divinity society that Joshua Hale's soul-urge had rejected him and broken the bond once they had found out what he really was. Everyone had been shocked and amazed that he had survived a completed bond's break and even more so when he didn't go into a physiological sleep trance where the bond would begin to heal itself. He had carried on throughout the days as he normally would but the people noticed him change slowly. He had begun to distance himself, he didn't smile and he was always tired. It wasn't until five months had passed that a citizen of Divinity told him news regarding his soul-urge. She was with child. When he had heard the news he immediately went to confront her. She had not denied that the baby was his and when she gave birth she gave up Kayla without a fight to him. Giving him full custody of her. It was then that the people noticed that the Sylph Elder had begun to return to normal self only when he was around his daughter.

"That's not gonna happen Kay…your mom was human" Cat's eyes soften.

Aeonians that had humans soul-urges never lived long once they found their urge. Mainly because humans never took the news well when their partner revealed the truth about themselves. Once they found out, they instantly rejected them, severing the bond and sending them to a quick death from the pain.

" 's stupid! Mikey already knows what we are and that's not stopping him from trying to get to know you better" Nia scoffed.

"I'm not going to risk it" Kayla clenched her fists and stood up heading back towards the farm house.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	14. A Foot Too Big (Part 2)

Moore98Luke, liv cahill, Treeni, the-rainbow-is-here, The-Alpha-She-Wolf, Dragongirl180 **and **5seedapple

**Thank you so much for reviewing and for following! You guys are awesome!**

**So I had the hardest time writing this chapter. Mainly because I didn't like this episode except for the part where Donnie realizes it never going to happen between him and April...that was until April had to ruin it and lead him on by kissing him. **

**I don't know if I said this before but I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"So this soul-urge thing with you guys? How exactly does it work?" Mikey questioned as he followed Nia and Kayla into the woods. It was routine for her and Nia to go deep into the woods and practice their abilities and Mikey had followed them once and witnessed their fighting and made a habit of always joining them to be their audience.<p>

"Don't worry about it" Kayla glared at him.

"Aw come on Kay…Kayla" he quickly corrected himself when she sent him a glowering look "I'm just curious" he said quietly sending her a longing look when she turned away. Nia hadn't missed it though and she sighed. Her friend was really an idiot.

"What did you want to know?"

Mikey's face brighten up when Nia decided to answer his question.

"How does it work?"

Nia shrugged "Its like an instant connection, not really sure how to explain it, but you see them and all you want to do it be with them, get to know them…make them happy" Nia trailed off.

Mikey thought over her words a looked towards Kayla. Not once did she turn to look at him as they kept walking towards the woods her and Nia liked to spar in.

"Do you two have soul-urges?" He asked.

"Yes" Nia nodded.

"No!" Kayla snarled pausing a brief second and placed a hand over her heart wincing slightly. Mikey looked at her slightly worried his heart clenching that it actually hurt like someone had literally pinched his heart.

"Kayla" Nia glared.

"I'm fine…are we gonna practice or what?" She quickly regained her composure.

"Mikey why don't you head back to the farm house" Nia said.

"…uh?" Mikey stared between the two as they narrowed their eyes at each other.

"I need to talk to her…_alone_" Nia emphasized. He nodded a bit unsure but said nothing, knowing that this was something between the two friends and he shouldn't try butting in into their business.

As soon as Michelangelo was out of site Nia threw a fireball at Kayla hitting her square in the shoulder.

Kayla hissed "That hurt! Ow!" She yelped as another ball of fire hit her "What the hell Nia! We haven't even said start!"

"Start" Nia glared at her and gathered more flames and shot them at her friend. Kayla growled and shot out a blast a gust of strong wind that stop the flames in their tracks. However that didn't stop the red head as she got closer to her friend all while dodging wind attacks and throwing her own fire attacks.

Kayla gritted her teeth and surrounded herself in a wind barrier. Nia was not holding anything back this time. Her eyes widen as she saw Nia gathering her flames into a large ball before throwing it at her. She strengthened her shield as it came hurdling towards her. As soon as the flames touched her barrier she was thrown back from the blast.

"Nia! What the hell is the matter with you!" Kayla growled out shaking her head as she sat up from the ground only to be knocked down again as a fist connected with her splitting her lip open.

"My problem is you!" Nia said icy cold voice.

"Me? What did I do?" Kayla glared while wiping the blood off her chin only for more to come out and stain her chin once more. Nia grabbed a fist full of Kayla's shirt and lifted her up from the ground.

"You're straining the bond!" Nia hissed at her.

"I don't care" Kayla muttered.

"You should care! Do you want the same thing to happen to you to what happened to Sky! What if Cat isn't as lucky with repairing your link?"

"That won't happen. I'll get it blocked before it happens" Kayla stated stubbornly.

"It's already breaking you idiot!" Nia snarled tossing her back to the ground "You're doing the same thing your mother did to your dad!" Nia yelled. Kayla let out a roar and tackled her to the ground.

"You take that back!" Kayla hissed rolling them over so she was on top and took a shot at her. Nia tilted her head and avoided the punch and pushed Kayla to the side hard enough to roll them over and she was now on top.

"No! You know it's true! You're rejecting him! Just like_ she_ did to him!" Nia shouted pinning her down. Kayla clutched her heart and cried silently. She hated that Nia was right. She was doing what her mother did. Rejecting her soul-urge.

"No!" Kayla cried snapping her head forward and head-butted Nia in the nose.

"Damn it!" Nia jerked back clutching her nose as blood began to gush out.

"I will _never_ be like _her_" Kayla said pushing Nia off her.

"Then prove it!"

* * *

><p>"This is so uncomfortable. Bigfoot follows me everywhere like a love struck puppy" Donnie said escaping into the living room and sliding the door shut making sure that Bigfoot had not followed him.<p>

"Now you know how April feels" Raph stated as he continued to play his video game. Raph could only hopeful that had got through his brother and he would start paying attention to Cat before it was too late.

Donnie was about to protest when he realized his brother was right. He quickly snapped out of his thought as he saw Raph stand up and leave the game controller forgotten on the couch as Nia and Kayla walked in bloodied up.

"Whoa what happened to you two" Raph asked slightly concerned.

"Nothing just a misunderstanding" Nia claimed.

"We're good now" Kayla confirmed.

"Here you should let me look at those wounds" Donnie stated as he quickly went into the kitchen to grab the first aid-kit. He looked both of them over and frowned slightly.

"I have to reset your nose or else it won't heal properly" he told Nia.

"Just do it quickly" Nia shut her eyes and clenched her fists in pain as Donatello reset her nose back in the proper place with a snap before cleaning around the area and placing a small bandage over her nose.

"You're going to need stitches that cut is pretty deep" Donnie told Kayla and she told a step back nervously.

"No that's ok I'm fine really"

"She scared of needles" Nia told them with a roll of her eyes.

"If it'll make you feel better I can cover your eyes. Sometimes if you can't see your fear it's not as bad" Donnie offered kindly "But we do need to close that or else it won't heal very well"

"Ok" Kayla said hesitantly.

When Donnie was done patching them up they headed up stairs to go to bed early.

"Did she knock some sense into you?" Cat teased taking in their beat up forms.

"What do you think?" Kayla said her voice dripping with sarcasm and Nia smirked.

* * *

><p>The next day at breakfast they had noticed something was off.<p>

"Where's Bigfoot?" Kayla asked not seeing the large hairy giant.

"Funny story actually" Mikey grinned and began to them everything that happened last night when they decided to go to bed early.

"So Bigfoot is now taking care of the guy that was hunting her down?" Cat raised an eyebrow.

"Yup" Mikey smiled.

"Weird" Casey said as he stuffed his mouth with waffles "Oh hey Cat! Can you help me take apart the engine? I think there's some parts missing in there" He asked with his mouth full.

"First off don't talk with you mouth full that's gross" Cat lectured causing to blush and smile sheepily "And second I can't I have stuff to do"

"Aw come on babe! You're good at taking things apart and knowing how to put it back together! If it's was just me I going to end up misplacing a bunch of it and I'll never get that thing started!" Casey whined.

"Babe?" Both Donnie and April question with a glare.

"Sorry Case maybe tomorrow I have some stuff to figure out" Cat grinned. "Which reminds me Raph I need to borrow you"

"Borrow me?" Raph shook his confused.

"Yup" Cat said and took a bite of her food letting everyone know she wasn't going to say anymore.

"So what happen to you two?" Leo asked as he looked to Kayla and Nia his stare lingering on the latter. Kayla and Nia stared at each other a moment before shrugging their shoulders.

"Training" they both replied before going back to eating their food. Everyone looked at them weirdly and shrugged it off.

"Right…well I'm going to cut some more fire wood" April stated as she finished eating an took her plate to the sink.

"I'll wash the dishes" Kayla offered.

"I'll help you" Mikey said quickly and helped her gather the dishes from the table. Kayla sent a nervous stare towards her friends only for them to narrow their eyes at her and have them mouth the word "go" to her.

* * *

><p>"What exactly do you need me for?" Raph said crossing his arms as he followed Cat upstairs to where all the girls where rooming in. His eyes soften as he took in Skyler's form on the bed unmoving and getting paler by the day.<p>

"Just sit there" Cat motioned to the stool that was beside the bed. Raph sat down and turned his body to face Skyler's grabbing her hand gently and running his thumb softly along her knuckles.

"Hey what are you―" Raph gasped as Cat placed a hand over his heart and then made a fist as she pulled away he felt a sharp tug. He watch her do the same with Skyler placing a hand over her heart and making a fist. He with a shaky hand he gripped her wrist before she could pull it away.

"Don't…hurt her" he gritted his teeth in pain. His eyes widen at the eerie glow in Cat's eyes. She paid no mind to him and continued on her task, bringing her hands together and closing her eyes in concentration feeling the links as they tried to connect properly. She tried to mend them again but found it wasn't doing much good. She panted and let go of both links.

"Give me a little warning next time" Raph growled at her while rubbing his plastron. They both turned towards Skyler's as she took in a deep breath. "Sky?" Raph asked hopefully. However she stayed the same.

"She soul's just settling, I thought I could mend the link a bit more but I don't know where to even begin…I'm sorry" Cat sat at the edge of the bed burying her face in her hands in frustration.

"It's…ok" he said awkwardly "You don't look so good"

"It takes a lot of my energy…especially since it's an advance technique that I'm trying to pull off" she explained.

"Maybe you should go outside? Get some fresh air…I'll watch over her" Raph offered. Cat nodded and took his advice.

* * *

><p>Kayla washed dishes while Mikey rinsed them and placed them on the rack. No words were spoken between them. Mikey swallowed nervously and looked towards her quickly turning away when she caught him.<p>

"I'm…sorry" she finally whispered out.

"Wha…?" Mikey's head snapped up to look at her in wonder.

"I'm sorry…for being such a bitch to you"

Mikey shook his head quickly "You weren't—"

"No I was" she cut him off "With that said I hope we can put that aside and start over?"

Mikey smiled with a slight blush "I'd like that"

Kayla smiled softly and extend a soapy hand to him "I'm Kayla"

"I'm Michelangelo" he grasped her hand giving it one good shake.

* * *

><p>Catharine made her way outside and took a walk into the woods to clear her mind. Her mood turned sour when she spotted April by the side of the house cutting up more firewood and made her even more upset when she saw Donatello walk up to April with a dejected look on his face.<p>

"Hey April" he said softly. April paused in her chopping and set the axe aside to give Donnie her full attention.

"What's up Donnie?"

Donnie shifted around nervously "I…um…I just wanted to let you know that I won't be bothering you with music boxes anymore. I get it now, Donnie is to April as Bigfoot was to Donnie" he sighed "I'm just a...mutant" he looked down to the ground and avoided April's stare. Catharine watched as April gently smiled up at him.

"You're not just a mutant Donnie. You're _my_ mutant" Catharine eyes widen in horror as she saw April lean up and kiss Donatello on the lips. She grasped her heart as a sharp tug tore through her chest sending a cold chill through her body. She whimpered at the pain and stumbled slightly. April and Donatello turned to the sound. Donatello's eyes widen in dread.

"Cat? Are you ok?" April tilted her head in question watching as Cat leaned heavily against the wall for support. Catharine shook her head quickly and pushed herself off the wall and stumbled down the porch stairs making a run for it into the woods.

"Catharine wait!" Donatello shouted in panic and he chased after her.

Donatello ran into the woods hoping to catch up with her but he quickly lost site of her.

"Catharine!" He shouted looking around desperately waiting for a response but got nothing. He clenched his fist. This wasn't…it shouldn't be affecting him like this. He should be happy. April had finally kissed him in more than a friend way….yet it for some reason it felt…_wrong_.

* * *

><p><strong>Yea Nia likes to knock sense into her friends literally...lol. Please review!<strong>


	15. They Knew

Scarlet White, liv cahill, Treeni, the-rainbow-is-here, The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **5seedapple

**Thank you so much for reviewing and for following! You guys are awesome!**

**And to** Treeni **no this is not a square lol. Cat and Casey are just friends. They just joke around a lot since they bonded when they fix the car together. They have more of a brother/sister bond.**

**I don't know if I said this before but I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Has anyone seen Cat?" Kayla called out as walked down the stair case. Donatello froze at the name and stayed silent.<p>

"You mean she hasn't come back yet?" April asked. It had been hours since Catharine had ran off and pretty soon the sun was going to set.

"She left? Where?" Kayla asked narrowing her eyes when she saw Donatello keep his eyes casted down with a guilty look on his face.

"Yea, it was weird she just took off running into the woods…she looked upset" April explained.

"We better go find her. The woods aren't safe after dark. I'll stay here to look after Skyler and and in case Cat comes back." Leo said standing up carefully so as to not hurt his knee any further.

"I'll go grab the flashlights will split up into groups again" April said followings his lead.

"You've done enough, you and Donnie will stay here" Kayla growled. She had a feeling this had something to do with both Donnie and April.

"Wha…?" April said confused "But we'll cover more ground if we go and help you"

"I doubt Cat will want to be found by either of you right now" Nia replied picking up on Donnie's guilty mood. She was positive Cat's disappearance had to do with Donnie and April.

"But we're her friends" April protested.

Kayla snorted "Is that so? You have a real funny way of showing it then" she snarled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" April glared.

"Alright enough!" Leo snapped "April and Donnie if what they're say about Cat not wanting to be found by you two is true. Then you have to stay here. Casey, Raph and Mikey you go north. Kayla and Nia you go south. Meet back here at midnight to keep us updated and switch ways" Leo stated firmly and put an end to their argue.

Midnight had come and gone quickly and they had yet to even find a trace of Cat. After reporting back to the farm house with no news of her Mikey, Casey and Raph headed west while Nia and Kayla went east. A couple of hours they met up once more empty handed once again.

"What now?" Mikey asked sadly.

"We keep looking" Kayla replied.

"She doesn't want to be found Kay, you know as well as I do that if she did she would have come back by now" Nia stated.

"I know" Kayla sighed.

"So that's it your just going to give up just like that?" April glared.

"We aren't giving up, she probably knows we're all looking for her and only wants to be found by Nia and me…oh!" Kayla eyes widen at her realization.

"We'll be back. Don't follow us" Nia rolled her eyes and pulled Kayla out the door once more.

After searching for another two hours they had finally found Catharine sitting by the creek. Her eyes red from crying and void of any emotions as she stared into the clear water. Kayla looked over to Nia unsure of what to do while Nia frowned at the state of her friend.

"Cat? Talk to us. What happen?" Kayla sat next to her with Nia sitting on Cat's other side. Catharine stayed silent and unmoving not even acknowledging there presence. Nia and Kayla looked at each other worriedly.

"Catharine" Nia called out in a firm voice yet got no response.

Finally after another ten minutes of agonizing silence they heard their friend speak in a quite whisper.

"They…kissed" Cat managed to choked out "…and the link fractured" she whimpered.

Nia stood up without a word and began to head back.

"I'm going to kick their asses!" Kayla growled and stood up to follow after Nia when she felt her shirt being tugged on. She stared at Cat's hand gripping tightly onto her shirt.

"Cat?" Kayla tilted her head in worry.

"I'm not going back…" Cat spoke softly never once meeting her eyes "…not yet. I need to think" she explained.

"I'll stay with you"

Cat shook her head "No…I need to do this alone…go back to the farm house Kay, I'll be fine" Cat smiled a fake smile.

"Liar" Kayla scoffed not falling for it.

Catharine frowned "I mean it Kayla. I need to be alone. I wanted you guys to find me so I could tell you and you wouldn't worry too much"

"Stupid, we're always going to be worrying" Kayla rolled her eyes "…but we trust that you can take care of yourself" she sighed in defeat "…just promise to come back in one piece?" Kayla pleaded.

"Promise" Cat smiled a small real smile.

"I better go catch up to Nia before she does anything too bad"

Kayla took off into a run as fats as she could back to the farm house she managed to se Nia walking up the farm house porch stairs and slammed open the door open. Pushing herself to run faster Kayla ran into the house to see everyone stand up from worry at seeing them.

"Did you find her?" Leo asked.

Nia disregarded him and punch Donnie to the jaw knocking him down to the couch.

"Only going to say this once. Don't you _ever_ come near Catharine again!" Nia glared at Donnie.

"Hey! What's your problem!" April yelled pushing Nia. Nia rounded on her her eyes blazing in anger and the sound of a slap echoed threw out the living room.

Everyone stared in shock silence as April held her red cheek in shock as tears gathered in her eyes..

"Same goes for you" Nia snarled shoving passed April harshly and disappeared upstairs.

"Don't you think that was a little harsh?" Casey said placing a comforting arm around April's shoulders.

Kayla scoffed "No…if anything she's lucky Nia held back"

"I'm confused, what's going on? Where's Cat?" Mikey asked.

"She's not coming back yet" Kayla muttered.

"Wait! What do you mean she's not coming back yet?" Donnie quickly stood up from the couch in a panic.

"It means exactly what it means! She's not coming back yet genius!" Kayla yelled.

"Wait did she tell you this? So you found her?" Leo questioned and Kayla nodded.

"Why didn't you guys just make her come back?" Raph butted in.

"Because she needs time to think Raph! She'll be back when she's ready" Kayla glared heading back out.

"What did you do to her!" Casey glared at Donatello getting a bit protective of Cat.

"Wait! Where you going?!" Mikey shouted at Kayla.

"Outside! Because I have half the mind to punch those two too!" Kayla snarled while pointing towards confused April and guilty looking Donnie.

* * *

><p>Mikey had gone outside after Kayla watching as she took her anger out on a tree using her powers and leaving deep gashes in the bark.<p>

"Kay?" He called out softly and she huffed stopping her assault on the tree to give him her attention "You alright?"

"No I am not alright! Your brother and your friend are dumbasses!"

"Hey come on now April's your friend"

"She is not my friend Mikey, if anything we are just acquaintances that's it" she said sit on the grass. Mikey went to join her and sat beside her.

Mikey frowned "Why do you hate her so much?"

"I don't _hate_ her…I just don't like her very much. Especially now with what she did to Cat" Kayla admitted and began to tell him what happened.

* * *

><p>"Hey are you ok?" Leo asked softly as he peeked into the girl's room seeing seated beside Skyler.<p>

"No…my friend is out there hurting and I can't do shit about it" she hissed.

"Cat's hurt?" Leo said worriedly.

"Not physically…her link is cracked" Nia grumbled.

"Link? That's her soul right?"

Nia nodded "Donatello was kissed by April and Cat saw. Cat's his soul-urge you know"

Leo swallowed hard before replying "...I know"

Her head snapped towards him "Wait you…knew"

"I…did. I also know that I'm your soul-urge"

"You _knew_!" Nia's stated firmly and her eyes narrowed as she stood up.

"I can explain!" Leo said nervously as he backed away as quickly as his crutch allowed him to move.

* * *

><p>"Wait you knew!" Kayla shouted at Mikey as she stood up to glare down at him. Mikey chuckled nervously.<p>

"I…I c-can explain Kay! Just hear me out!" He said holding his hands up in surrender as she advanced on him.

" listening, now start talking" Kayla crossed her arms over her chest.

"Look it all start when we were in the lair…." Mikey sighed as he began to explain.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! Boy are the boys in trouble! Lol<strong>


	16. In Dreams (Part 1)

Suki B, liv cahill, Treeni, the-rainbow-is-here, The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **5seedapple

**Thank you so much for reviewing and for following! You guys are awesome!**

**Yea I know I'm skipping like two episodes but I didn't want to write them because I didn't find them too interesting to fit in my story. I do however mention them in this chapter.**

**To **the-rainbow-is-here **don't worry Skyler will be waking up soon...hopefully. Lol that didn't sound to convincing did it? I would explain but I don't want to ruin the story.**

**I don't know if I said this before but I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>After hearing him tell her how he knew she stared at him with wide eyes unable to believe his story.<p>

"Let me get this straight. You went into a different dimension? …And meet our future selves?" She asked baffled.

"It not the first time we've done it although the second time was much better than going into dimension X" Mikey nodded in thought.

"What…what was it like?" She asked curiously.

Mikey grinned "It was awesome! Nia was pregnant and we were married and had two kids" Kayla blushed and covered his mouths before he said anymore and then became angry.

"He _knew_ too! And he _still_ pinned after her!" Kayla snarled referring to Donatello.

* * *

><p>"So you <em>all<em> knew? Even April! And she still goes and does that! After we explained to you how important soul-urges are to our kind! You saw what happened to Sky, Leo! Don't you think that should have given him a clue! I know Catharine made it pretty obvious to him"

"I'll talk to him" he tried to amend.

"Don't bother, he made his chose _quite_ clear" Nia glared at him making him flinch.

"I'm…sorry" was all he could manage to say as she turn her back to him in favor of watching over Nia.

* * *

><p>Everything had been going as normal as it could be, unless you count the day they had been cleaning the house and found a secret door to the basement where they had found April's mother in deep freeze sleep. That was until they found out it wasn't really April's mom but some fail mutant spy experiment. But it seem that the turtles lives always had some kind of mutant attacking them. And that was proven when giant mutant frogs attacked the house and taken Skyler, April and Casey hostage. Nia and Kayla had managed to escape their attacks only because the frogs feared their abilities. In the end they had won and made peace with the giant frogs.<p>

Raph held Skyler close in his arms and growled at anyone that got too close. The guys looked at him weirdly.

"Dude it's us!" Mikey said trying to place a comforting hand on his brother's shoulder only for him to try and bite him.

"He's not going to listen" Nia crossed her arms. "He's gone in a protective stat only our kind go through when our mate is in trouble" she explained.

"But she's safe now" Casey replied.

"Not in his eyes, until he gets her somewhere he feels is safe for her he'll return to normal" Kayla added walking away with Nia back to the farm house Raph followed them at a distance and never let his guard down until he had placed her back on the bed where she had been before.

"Raph?" Leo asked carefully as his brother sat by Skyler's form.

"What" he snapped.

"Nothing" Leo sighed in relief as Raph went back to his normal self.

* * *

><p>True to Catharine's words, she hadn't come back to the farm house in over two weeks. Nia and Kayla had separated themselves from the group and spent most of their time in the room watching over Skyler. Raph was the only one able to come in since he had been the only one dropping hint to Donnie and also because he was Skyler's soul-urge. Leo and Mikey had not taken it too well and often tried to apologize to them only to be ignored. While Donnie seem to isolate himself more as the days went by in his lab. The tension was between them and no one knew how to act around each other anymore.<p>

"Hey guys we'll be back we're going to the store to get more supplies" April announced.

"We'll go with you" Kayla stated.

"Oh you don't have to" April said nervously "Casey and I can handle it"

"We're going for a different reason" Nia relied coldly to them.

"Oh…well ok then" April nodded awkwardly.

The four of them piled into the van and made their way into town finding a small grocery store.

"Over there!" Kayla pointed as she spotted a pay phone just outside the store.

"You came just to find a phone?" Casey said dumbfounded.

"Casey maybe we should just go grab what we need and let them do there own thing" April said tugging Casey along.

Kayla and Nia made there way to the phone and Kayla picked up the receiver grinning when she heard the rail tone "It works!" She She claimed and quickly added quarters into the slot before dialing her father's number.

The two of them waited in suspense as the other line kept ringing before finally someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Dad/Elder Sylph!" Kayla and Nia cried in relief at hearing his voice.

"Girls! Thank god you're alright! Where are you?" He questioned.

"Somewhere upstate" Kayla whimpered unable to believe that her dad was alright.

"I told you girls to head to Divinity! It's been six months do have any idea how worried I've been! What happened! Where is Cat and Skyler?" " He scolded when he noticed two voices were missing.

"Dad you can yell at us later! We need you to come get us! We need a MAR! Skyler isn't doing too good her link was broken and Cat's is fractured."

"How did this happen? When did she—How is she still alive?" He asked shocked.

"Cat somehow managed to somewhat mend it but now Sky is in this catatonic sleep—" Nia paused in her explanation. Something was wrong her link was straining and by the look on Kayla's face she knew it wasn't just her.

"Kayla? Nia? Are you still there?" Her father began to panic.

"We need to go dad something's wrong" Kayla answered.

"Girls wait!"

"Be careful dad! I love you"

"Kayla! Don't you dare hang—" his sentence was cut short as she hung the phone up and they ran back to the van and saw Casey and April also rushing out the store.

"We need to get back to the house now!" Nia shouted.

"Why? What's wrong?" Casey asked loading everything into the van.

"We don't know but something's off" Kayla said quickly.

They quickly made it back to the house in record time. However when they walked in they hadn't expected for Leo, Raph and Mikey to all be sleeping in the living room.

"We're out taking care of business and what are they doing? Squat!" Casey complain looking at his turtle friends sleeping forms.

"Donnie must be on look out" April concluded "Come on let's check upstairs just in case" she waved Casey to follow her.

Nia went up to Leo while while Kayla walked over to Mikey.

"Nia?" Kayla asked softly checking over Mikey's pulse.

"I know" Nia replied while doing the same with Leo.

April came down the stairs again looking over at them before going to Raph to check his pulse while Casey dragged Donnie to the living room.

"Come on dude! Wake up already!" Casey said kicking Donnie's shell.

"That's not going to work!" April scolded Casey while narrowing her eyes at him. Casey grinned sheepily and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"It was worth a try. Plus I've always wanted to kind of do that" he admitted.

"Casey! Now is not the time!" Kayla glared at him.

"I don't understand it. They won't wake up" April said becoming worried "It's like they're trapped…trapped in their own dreams" she continued.

"Mikey kind of looks ok" Casey said.

"He is not ok!" Kayla glared at him and tried shaking him wake "Mikey wake up! This isn't funny!"

"Their pulses are getting weaker" Nia stated.

"So…there sick?" Casey asked confused.

"None of them has a fever…but I feel something strange. Like something is draining the life out of them." April explained.

"Can you get through them somehow?" Casey questioned.

"I can try" April said determined as she cradled Donnie's head in her hands.

"Wait that Bernie guy asked if we were feeling tired" Casey said.

"And that book he had…Somniorum. It's Latin for dreams or of the dreams…I think" April replied.

They turn to the door when they heard someone stumble in gasping.

"Cat!" Nia and Kayla shouted in relief at seeing their friend still alive after missing for more than two weeks. Her clothes were torn and dirty from surviving in the wild. Her hair was a mess and covered in mud and leaves while her left upper arm was wrapped in a makeshift bandage they could only figure she made from her shirt seeing as the sleeve was torn off. She looked thinner and there were orb can dark circles around her eyes as if she hadn't slept in a long time.

"Cat! What happened to you? Where have you been! We've been worrying sick about you!" Casey shouted.

Catharine blindly ignored him as she stumbled her way towards Donatello touching his cheek softly as April held his head in her lap.

"What's happening to them" she whispered her voice coming out hoarse and dry.

"Whoa…are you ok?" April asked Catharine as she reached to steady her.

"Don't _touch_ me" Cat hissed at her and smacked her hand away from her.

"I'm going to go see what's in that book. You girls do what you can here" Casey said grabbing his bat and headed out the house and back to the store. April nodded and placed her hands on Donnie's head closing her eyes in concentration.

"What are you doing?" Nia asked April.

"I'm trying to see if my psyche powers can reach through whatever trance they're in"

"Psyche…power?" Kayla tilted her head in confusion "How do you have―"

"Long story short, I have Kraang DNA in me I don't know how but I do and it lets me use these abilities" April stated with eyes still closed. Nia, Kayla and Cat looked at each other unsure but said nothing as they watched the red head try to reach the turtles in their dreams.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review!<strong>


	17. In Dreams (Part 2)

Treeni, the-rainbow-is-here, The-Alpha-She-Wolf **and **5seedapple

**Thank you so much for reviewing! You guys are awesome!**

**Surprise! Another chapter!**

**So I kind of wanted to add the guys dreams into this chapter! Some dreams I kept almost the same others...I completely changed. Lol you'll see what I mean. **

**Anywho I hope you guys like this chapter!**

**I don't know if I said this before but I don't proofread my chapters! Lol I just dish them out as I write them cause I'm too lazy to do it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own TMNT. But I do own my OCs!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>He kept running something was chasing him. Wait…how did he even get here? He heard a growl followed by cruel laughter.<em>

_"You can't run forever my salty friend"_

_"This isn't real" he kept running._

_"Oh it is! Now stop running"_

_"As if!" Donnie panted not stopping his pace._

_"Not even for them?"_

_That made him stop. He turned around and saw both Catharine and April tied up at the top of a building and on opposite sides of the city. There was an explosion the buildings began to crumble before his eyes._

_"Hurry now, which will you chose?" The dark laughter rang throughout the city. His eyes flicker between Catharine and April in horror. This thing was right he wouldn't be able to save them both. He glanced towards Cat her eyes where filled with bittersweet acceptance._

_**…if not for me then for April **Cat's words drifted to him._

_"NO!" he shouted and took off running towards both falling buildings._

* * *

><p><em>Leo walked closer to the strange glowing blue meteor that crashed on the ground. He slowly placed his hand on the space rock and was sent him crashing to a tree.<em>

_"Weird that didn't hurt and my leg doesn't hurt either I feel fine! In fact I feel great!" Leo said standing up. And began to race through the forest at incredible speeds._

_"That's great Leo!"_

_"Nia! Did you see me? I'm all better now!" Leo laughed and ran towards her. A giant beaver jumped down behind her swiping a paw and slamming her against a boulder._

_"Nia!" Leo shouted._

_"Oops" the purple beaver laughed._

_"You'll pay for that" Leo narrowed his eyes at him._

_"Oh really?" he teased and swung at Leo and sent him flying into the night sky. Leo's eyes widen as he looked down and the giant beaver came flying towards him for another hit. His eyes locked with Nia's fallen form._

_**…Wake…up** she mouthed to him._

* * *

><p><em>Raph looked around him suspiciously. His brothers were just sitting at the table just staring at him. That quickly faded as the whole room burst into flames. He flinched back and tried to get away only for snakes to sprout from the floor and wrap around him and the chair keeping him in place. Heavy music began to play and across from him where his brothers playing with their weapons as if they were musical instruments. In the middle of their band was Skyler in the same situation as him. Snakes covered her from head to toe all while squeezing the life out of her.<em>

_"Let her go!" he growled and struggled in his hold._

_"Make me" the giant beaver laughed darkly._

* * *

><p><em>Mikey skipped around happily.<em>

_"Come on Kayla! We need to hurry the cotton candy winds will be here any minute now" Mikey grinned and took her hand in his pulling her along with him._

_"What's the point? You know I can just make some right?" Kayla laughed and waved her hands around to prove her point and pink cotton candy began to appear._

_"That is cool" a voice said from beside him._

_"I know right" Mikey said dreamily agreeing with the giant blue beaver._

_"I'm Dave"_

_"Hi Dave! I'm Mikey and that's Kayla" Mikey smiled._

_"Are you guys dating?" Dave chuckled._

_"D-dating?" Mikey blushed and looked towards Kayla._

_"Of course we are…right Mikey" Kayla smiled at Mikey._

_"Aww you guys make a cute couple" Dave laughed._

_"We do, don't we?" Mikey grinned looking over to Kayla who now held two large cotton candy sticks._

_**Mikey wake up…**_

* * *

><p>The girls had tried everything to wake the boys up. Nothing had worked. April who had begun to panic resorted to slapping Donnie. Cat's eyes lite up in fire and she tackled April to the ground.<p>

"Don't hit him!" Cat snarled at her.

"I don't know what else to do! They're not waking up! I can barely find their pulses anymore!" April cried.

"What's going on!" Casey busted into the house.

"We can't wake them up! If this keeps up they won't make it!" April shouted shoving Cat off her.

Casey pulled a creepy old man from the hall way.

"Oh my gosh is that tv set in astro view?" he questioned.

"Really? Not, oh my gosh giant turtles" April sweat-dropped.

"You see them too?" the old man said surprised.

"Bernie! The dream beavers are sucking out their life force! How can we wake them up!" Casey shouted angrily grabbing Bernie by his shirt.

"You can't! Obturaculum keeps the beavers trapped in the dream realm and as long as they're there, their dream powers are unbeatable! That's why I don't sleep!" Bernie explained "Got any coffee by the way?"

"He's not breathing! Donnie's not breathing!" April shouted. Cat shoved her aside and laid him on the floor pumping at his chest desperately to keep his heart and blood going. Tears streaming down her eyes as she leaned down to tilt his head back and performed CPR on him.

"Come on Don! Wake up! WAKE UP!" Cat screamed as she kept pumping his chest with her palms and helping him breathe. She could slowly feel her link cracking farther. The pain was unbearable but she refused to stop. She had to keep him alive. He had to live. Even if it wasn't with her he had to live. Kayla and Nia watched hopelessly as Cat's movements began to slow.

"Donatello please!" Cat sobbed as she leaned down to give him another breath of air and coming back up to continue pumping her hands over his heart "…if not for me then for April" she whispered as her whole body shook in pain.

Casey held up a book that had some device in it "So this is what keeps them in the dream realm?"

"Yea" Bernie answered "Wait what are you-" his eyes widen as he realized his mistake as Casey flung the book up and swung his bat smashing the device to pieces. And just like that that the spell was broken the turtles woke up taking deep breathes. Donnie slowly sat up from the floor shaking his head slightly. Catharine flung herself at him wrapping her arms around his neck as her body racked with sobs at him being ok. He slowly wrapped his arms around her trying to calm her.

"You're ok!" April shouted in relief and kissed Donnie on the cheek. Catharine whimpered and clung harder to him. He paid no mind to the kiss April had given him and focused his attention on Catharine instead who was shaking hard in his arms.

"What happened?" Donnie asked confused. However his question was forgotten as Bernie began to yell.

"The Obturaculum is broken! The beavers are free! Free to destroy are world! All is lost! All is lost!" Bernie shouted in panic as a giant purple vortex swirled out of the book revealing four small different colored beavers.

The beavers left quickly when they realized they were going to be no match in this world life they where in the dream realm. Bernie had fallen asleep once the threat was gone. Donnie gently pride off Cat off him and wiped her tears away.

"Hey it's alright. I'm fine see" he smiled reassuringly. His heart clenched tighter to the point that it was becoming hard for him to breath. He looked at her form she had not been eating well and she looked exhausted. He carefully stood up and went to help Casey carry Bernie back to his place. He turn to get one last look at her as she wiped her tears away and tried to ctalm herself down. Nia and Kayla rushed to her side as soon as they made sure Leo and Mikey were also fine before grabbing her and helping her up the stairs.

"Hey Don, you gonna help me or not" Casey said snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Uh…right" he said picking up Bernie by his armpits hope Casey grabbed his legs and they both carried him out.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! What you guys think? Lol<strong>


End file.
